Firework
by E-lover21
Summary: 'Fag' chases him everywhere he goes and all he has is his two brothers and his one friend until he gets a mysterious note in his locker and his favorite band HEArtS comes into town. Who left the note? What will happen when he meets the band? M for safety
1. Devil Child

"Fag!" was the word that chased Roxas down the hallways at school and at home, he couldn't walk past a church without someone screaming 'fag' he couldn't go into class without being called 'fag' he couldn't walk passed his father without being called 'fag' anywhere he went the word fag followed him. The only place Roxas was safe was his room, the word fag never made its way into his room, his safe heaven. Roxas sighed and fell back on his bed he sadly smiled looking at the posters that covered his wall. The band HEArtS covered his wall along with his artwork. He looked at his calendar where a date was circled and four tickets were paper clipped on. His favorite band of all time was coming to town in two days and he was going with his twin brother their best friend Zexion and Roxas and Sora's older brother Cloud. He and his brother had waiting in line for two days to get front row tickets and back stage passes. HEArtS consisted of four men. A brunet man whose name was Leon played the guitar, he had shoulder lengthed hair and a scar across his face he was tall and had a lot of muscles, the next member was a tall goofy looking blonde man who played the drums and piano(when needed) whose name was Demyx, he had a weird mullet looking hair style and you can tell he was a goof ball, the next member was a tall silverette played the bass, his name was Riku he was serious about music and was the second most serious member in eh band, the final member was the lead singer, he was tall and had a feminine build but had muscles, his red hair was spiked back and he had the most gorgeous vibrant emerald eyes his name was Axel and Roxas was in love with him, his voice was so beautiful that it sounded like angels. Roxas heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Sora and Cloud!" Sora yelled.

Roxas almost smiled at the sound of his energetic twin. "Come in guys."

Not a millisecond later the door opened and Sora bounced on the bed. "OH EM GEE! THE CONCERT IS IN TWO DAYS! EEEPPP!"

"I know I wouldn't usually be like this but OH MY GOSH! I AM GOING TO MEET LEON! LEON CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!"

Roxas laughed slightly at his brothers. "And I get to meet Axel Flynn but you don't see me freaking out!" Roxas smiled thinking about meeting Axel Flynn, THE Axel Flynn "OKAY SO MAYBE A LITTLE!" Roxas squealed and smiled bigger. "Sora why you so quiet? You haven't shut up about meeting Riku and now you're all quiet?"

"I'm just thinking. What if when I meet Riku he falls in love with me and we get married and have kids! That would be so romantic! Or what if he sees me in the audience and falls in love writes me a love song and sings it bringing me on stage and then proposes to me!"

Roxas and Cloud smiled at their brothers thinking train. "Sor, you may be getting ahead of yourself." Cloud said with a smile.

"Maybe so, but it's possible"

"Of course it is, anything is possible, just don't hold your breath love."

"Okay, I promise." Sora said with a smiled.

"HEY FAG GET DOWN HERE!" Roxas' father yelled up the stairs.

"This is why I didn't want to tell him." Roxas said under his breath before standing up walking downstairs. "Yes sir?"

"Make my food seeing as how your worthless mother can't!"

"Yes sir." Roxas didn't dare talk back to his father. He walked into the kitchen. "What would you like sir?"

"You know damn well what I want fag!"

"Yes sir, excuse me, please forgive me." Roxas got started on the steak his father wanted. Cloud and Sora snuck down to the kitchen using the stairs that led to the kitchen and started to help Roxas.

"Fag are you almost done?"

"Don't talk to Roxas like that!" their mother yelled.

"You son of a bitch! Don't talk back to me!"

Cloud sighed and told Sora to go upstairs before the fight escalated Sora did as he was told and went upstairs shutting his door and putting his headphones in drowning out the fight. Roxas however was not as lucky, he couldn't escape the fight. Roxas tried to block out the sound but it was impossible, he sighed and put the stuff in his hands down covering his ears trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. Cloud looked sadly at his younger brother as he took his hands off his ears so he could finish the dinner fast and go upstairs. Cloud covered Roxas' ears and Roxas turned around shocked. "Finish cooking kid." Roxas nodded and continued to prepare the steak when he was finished he started the salad for his father and brought it out to him along with a beer.

"Here you go sir; the steak will be out as soon as you finish your salad." Roxas headed back into the kitchen happy the fighting stopped so his father could eat. Roxas sat down and put his head on his arms wishing he could go back in time and take back telling his father he was gay Cloud sat next to him and rubbed his back.

"Rox, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for earlier."

"Anytime Rox. Do they always do this when you're here and down here?"

"Yea. You never noticed?"

"No, I usually stay in my room and turn on my music so I don't have to hear them, if I knew they did this I would have came down here sooner."

"Thanks Cloud, that means a lot to me," Roxas heard his father yell for him. Roxas stood up and grabbed the steak and walked into the living room, he took his father's salad plate and empty beer bottle. "I'll bring you another one immediately."

"You better fag!"

Roxas walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer he walked back into the living room and handed it to his father. He was greeted by a slap to the face.

"Open it you fucking fag!" Roxas nodded and opened it for his father.

"I am so sorry sir."

"You better be," his father slurred his words and slapped Roxas again, harder this time. Roxas walked into the kitchen and sat down before bursting into tears.

"Roxas?" Cloud asked turning away from the fridge. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just stubbed my toe." Roxas' father called for him again and Roxas brought another beer just in case. He walked into living room glad he brought it as his father finished off the second beer. Roxas opened the third one and handed it to his father taking his plate and empty beer bottle. Roxas walked back into the kitchen and washed off the plates. When he was finished he took the 12 pack of beer and brought it into his father. "Sir, if it's alright with you I'm going to go to my room, here's more beer sir." Roxas' father threw the empty beer bottle at Roxas causing it to shatter and cut Roxas' face Cloud rushed in.

"Dad what are you doing!" he grabbed Roxas and saw pieces of glass were stuck in Roxas' face. Cloud ushered Roxas upstairs and into the bathroom, Cloud cleaned the cuts and took the pieces of glass out of the abused face. "Does he do this often?"

"Only when he's in a really bad mood. It's my fault. I shouldn't have told him I was going in my room, I should have asked."

"No, Roxas I don't want you blaming yourself for our drunk father! I'll call the cops on him; I'll make sure he _NEVER_ touches you again."

"NO! Don't! He'll hurt me!"

"He'll be in jail!"

"He will get out Cloudy! You know it! He will escape!"

"Fine, but if he touches you one more time I will take you out of this house."

Roxas smiled and Cloud helped Roxas to his room. "Cloud will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course Rox. Can I ask you something?" Cloud asked climbing into bed with Roxas after they both stripped down to their boxers.

"Sure."

"Does he ever come into your room?"

"No! Oh God no! He never steps foot in here! This is my safe heaven. This is the only place nothing can touch me or harm me in."

"Good." Cloud said holding Roxas close to his chest. Cloud felt very protective over the blonde, it was seeing the way he was treated that made him feel protective over his brother, not only that it was knowing about his past. Cloud and Roxas fell asleep rather quick while Roxas held onto Cloud to keep the nightmares away.

"Roxas! Cloud! Sora!" Their mothers' musical voice chimed up the stairs. "It's time for school get up!"

Cloud groaned and noticed a ball of blonde in his arms he smiled a bit and shook the boy. "Rox, time to wake up. Roxy"

"I'm up." Roxas said sleepily getting off his bed, "You ganna get out so I can get dressed?" cloud looked at him and stood up,

"Right sorry," Cloud walked out.

He picked out his black skinny jeans that were ripped in the knee and a purple All Time Low band tee and walked into the bathroom he shut and locked the door before stripping off his boxers and climbing into the warm water. He relaxed and ran a hand through his hair. When he was finished he turned off the water and dried himself off. He walked to the mirror and dried his hair off trying to style his spikes, which was near impossible. When he was finished fixing his hair he got dressed and walked down stairs picking up his backpack that was filled with pins he had collected and key chains he had collected and walked into the kitchen.

"Rox, you need a ride?" Cloud asked grabbing a piece of toast and his keys.

"Sure, just let me grab an apple." Cloud nodded and walked out and Roxas opened the fridge and bent down to get an apple.

"Fag." His father said walking into the kitchen. Roxas ignored him and grabbed the apple before standing up right he felt something grab his ass. He spun around to meet his father's eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I didn't do anything." His father answered with a smug look on his face.

Roxas backed up and almost ran out of the house. "What's wrong Rox?" Cloud asked as Roxas slid into the back seat.

"Nothing." Cloud just shrugged and pulled out of their driveway when they arrived at school Roxas walked to his locker getting looks and people yelling "Fag!" at him. When he got to his locker he saw signs were taped on it, the signs read "Go suck Cock fag." And "Everyone hates you" and "Devil child" Roxas sighed and took off the signs when he opened his locker there was one note taped inside, it read "Don't give up. I love you." Roxas smiled and couldn't help but wonder who wrote it, he guessed one of his brothers considering they had his locker combination. Roxas pulled out the books he would need and put in the books he doesn't need. What he wasn't aware of was a pair of eyes watching him from a distance.

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_Okay so I named this story Firework because I got the idea watching the music video for Firework by Katy Perry, I love the song and video so just know I don't own that song. The band HEArtS will be singing songs by various artists because obviously there is no real band HEArtS, at least I don't think there is. :) but enjoy and when HEArtS sings songs I will tell you what songs they are and the artist in case you wanted to hear the song :)_

_If you like this story so far let me know and I'll update sooner this is just kind of a trial chapter, you know, just putting it up there to see if anyone likes it, unless someone wants me to continue it will just end here :) well I guess it's up to the readers now :)_

_Read and Review (also don't be afraid to give me criticism, and if it sounds like someone else's' story please tell me nicely or message me because I don't know everything I don't think I've even read half the stories on Fanfiction so odds are I didn't know :) thanks loves3_

_~Alexis._


	2. High Hopes

The next two days passed rather quickly, Roxas had been in a good mood ever since the note in his locker on Thursday, and you know what happened Monday? When he opened his locker there was another note. It read "I love that smile of yours. I'm glad to see you smiling. You're so strong, stronger than I ever imagined of being. Keep it up. I love you." Roxas smiled wider thinking of the note, it was now Saturday the night of the HEArtS concert and Roxas couldn't be more excited. He had been bouncing off the walls he was acting like Sora. Roxas was wearing his white skinny jeans and black HEArtS band tee and on his wrists he wore the checkered bracelet his childhood best friend gave him and five bracelets that had something to do with HEArtS. One had the band name and the others had the band members names, on his other wrist he was wearing about a million (give or take a few hundred :D) gel bracelets or 'sex bracelets' as they're more popularly known as. Roxas styled his hair and was jumping around his twins' room as they listened to a HEArtS CD. Cloud walked in and smiled.

"You're going to see them in less than an hour, why are you listening to their CD?"

Their song Picture Perfect ended and their next song Feel My Heart came on. Sora Roxas and Cloud grinned and started to sing along.

"_You make me d the strangest things._" Roxas sang

"_**Our friends all agree you control me.**_" Sora sand

"**That's not how, I want it to be.**" Cloud sang

They continued the song until Roxas' phone beeped marking the time they are supposed to hit the road. "LETS GO!" Roxas and Sora yelled jumping off the bed and running down the stairs. Cloud sighed but smiled and followed his younger brothers. As he grabbed his keys he said bye to his mother.

"Bye mom, I love you."

"I love you too Cloudy, tell Roxas and Sora I love them."

"Okay mom."

Maria almost cried watching her sons pull away she turned to face her husband of twenty years. "Terra, can you please stop drinking?"

"Shut up bitch!" Terra yelled in a drunken rage. Maria sighed and walked up the stairs. If he wasn't going to change she was going to leave, she just wished she could take her sons, but what she was doing would be best, or so she thought.

Cloud pulled up to Zexion's house and honked the horn; their short friend rushed out of his house and smiled sliding into the back seat next to Roxas. "Thanks for picking me up Cloud."

"No prob now let's go watch HEArtS!"

Everyone in the car laughed and talked until Cloud reached the crowded parking lot of the 20 and under club Cloud cheered in triumph as he found a spot and parked. They quickly walked to the door and showed their tickets and were escorted to their seats, front row middle center, everyone in the audience was waiting for HEArtS to come on and when they did everyone screamed and cheered. Roxas was one of the loudest ones; seriously, he was louder than the girls. Demyx walked behind the piano, Leon grabbed his guitar, Riku took his bass, and Axel held his special microphone that had flames that decorated the sides.

"Hey guys!"Axel said into the microphone with a smile. "The first song we're going to sing is one of our newer ones and it's going to be on our next CD. It's called 'What Hurts The Most' and I have to thank my band mates for staying up for two nights in a row writing this with me and putting up with my mood swings because we all know how I get." Axel laughed and Roxas almost died. "Well I hope you enjoy it!" Axel smiled again and his eyes were closed and it seriously looked like the emoticon with the two triangles for eyes except so much cuter. The music started and everyone was silent when Axel started singing.

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house. That don't bother me." _Hearing the HEArtS on the radio and on CD's and on T.V. was nothing compared to hearing them in concert. Roxas almost fainted hearing them. Axel's voice was magical. It was so beautiful that it didn't even sound like it belonged to a boy like Axel. And every time Axel looked to the middle and smiled Roxas swore he was smiling at him. When they finished everyone was cheering.

"I take it you guys liked it?" Axel asked with a laugh. But after he laughed his face became serious. "Now, I visited a high school about two days ago and I heard the word fag used so many times. And it was always directed towards one kid. Now what I am about to ask you guys is serious and I will not judge you, but please answer honestly. Who here is gay?" only about ten people raised their hands, Zexion Sora Cloud and Roxas were four of them. Everyone in the audience was shocked when Axel raised his hand and even more shocked when Riku Demyx and Leon slowly raised theirs. The whole audience was silent and Axel continued. "Who here is 'out' of the closet?" Roxas and Zexion raised their hands, along with the band members of HEArtS. "Who here is bullied because of it or was bullied because of it?" Roxas raised his hand along with Axel. Axel knelt on the stage so he was looking at Roxas. "Were you ever hit? Spit on? Abused? Just because you were gay?" Roxas couldn't find his words so he nodded instead. "Does your father or mother hate you for it? Blame you for putting shame on your family? My parents did. It sucks doesn't it?" Roxas again nodded. "Are these your brothers?" Cloud spoke up seeing that Roxas couldn't.

"Me and him are." He pointed to Sora. "But that's our friend."

Axel nodded. "You're not alone. Remember that okay? You have two brothers and a friend, and by the looks of it, you guys are close, no?" Roxas nodded. "Good. That's all you have to remember, oh and, one day, show everyone they were wrong. Make something out of yourself; it's the best pay back in the world." Roxas nodded with a small smiled and Axel stood up. "Now, this song I wrote for every gay person who's being bullied out there, and just for everyone. You don't have to be gay to like the song. But what I saw at the school was the reason I wrote it so I hope you enjoy. It's called 'Knives and Pens.'" Axel smiled before starting to sing. It didn't sound like the music they usual sang.

"_Alone at last we can sit and find I've lost all faith in this blurring line."_

"**Stay right here we can change our plight!****Storming through this, despite what's right!****"**Riku screamed into the microphone. [A/N: I know this song isn't really about gay people but I couldn't think of one that was and this one had the whole locker thingy and bullying thingy in the video so I figured it wouldn't really matter. ^_^]

When the song was over Roxas couldn't help but think that it might get people to stop bullying him. It was a small hope but it was still a hope.  
After the song was over and the crowd got over the shock they cheered louder than ever.

"Wow." Axel laughed. "I hope we can top that."

They sang a couple more songs and after about three hours it was over and Roxas couldn't be sadder. He was actually having fun, that didn't happen that often.

"Okay, so I was told before the show only four people bought backstage passes so we're doing something different then the whole meet and greet thing we usually do, the people who bought backstage passes show it to Frank and you'll be showed down to where we'll all be hanging out and you get to spend a couple of hours with us! So congratulations! And thank you all for coming I hope you enjoyed!" Roxas was jumping up and down with glee and Cloud smiled.

"Come on kid, let's go." They all walked towards Frank and showed him their passes Frank took them and looked at them before smiling.

"Okay kids, right this way." He led the way down a hallway to a door marked '_Axel Flynn's dressing room. Please knock.'_ Frank knocked and Leon opened the door. Cloud almost fainted when he noticed Leon was glowing with sweat and was shirtless. (Ewe sweat. Oh well for the sake of the story it's hot! Besides, imagining Leon sweaty… mmmm! Hehe)

"Hi guys! I'm Leon, but of course you knew that. Come on in." the four boys walked in and noticed all of them were shirtless and sweaty.

"Sorry that we're shirtless but it gets hot on stage. Hey aren't you that kid that Axel was talking to?" Demyx asked.

Roxas nodded and looked down.

"Hey kid!" Axel said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Like I said, you got people here for ya! Plus I want ya to know, you're not alone, I went through the same thing. More or less. But this will just make you stronger kid."

"T… thanks…" Roxas blushed a bit.

"So wacha wanna do?" Demyx asked sitting down on the long couch.

"Wanna watch some movies or something?"

"Sure. Wacha wanna watch?"

"Anything's fine." Cloud answered.

"You guys could sit ya know." Axel commented looking at the four boys at the door. When none of them made an attempt to move Axel got up and gently grabbed Roxas' hand and dragged him to the couch and because Roxas was next to Sora and subconsciously grabbed him and dragged him along. Cloud almost laughed at the whole thing until he realized someone was trying to pull him and grabbed onto Zexion and did the same thing Roxas did. When Roxas looked around he noticed he was sitting in between Axel and Riku, Sora was sitting in between Riku and Demyx, Zexion was sitting in between Demyx and Leon and Cloud was at the end. Roxas smiled and turned his attention to the T.V. screen and noticed Demyx had put in a scary movie. Roxas made a small squeak but didn't say anything. Roxas found out that they were watch My Super Psycho Sweet 16 Roxas never saw it but he heard it was scary and bloody. As the movie went on Roxas grew more and more jumpy. At a part with a lot of blood Roxas squeaked and Sora looked over. "Rox, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He answered quickly; the last thing he wanted was Axel to think he was scared, even though he was. But his attempts didn't hide the fear in his eyes. Axel smiled lightly and put an arm around Roxas pulling him close. Roxas looked up at the redhead.

"It's okay if you're scared y'know. Besides, this gives me a chance to protect a cute little blonde and cross it off my list."

"Off your list..?" Roxas asked confused.

"Mhmm, I have a list of things I want to do before I die and protect a cute blonde is number two."

"You're so strange." Roxas said with a smiled, even if the redhead did have a list Roxas knew exactly what he was doing, he was distracting Roxas from the movie. Something of which Roxas was thankful for.

"Yes, but everyone loves my strangeness."

"If you say so."

"Are you saying you don't love me and my strangeness?" Axel asked leaning down so he was eye level with Roxas.  
"Yes. That is totally what I'm saying." Roxas said, trying to keep a straight face.

Axel put on a fake hurt look and clutched his heart. "Awe Rox, that hurts."

"Awe the poor baby." Roxas said laughing.

Riku looked over. "Guys, I don't mind if ya two wanna talk but I wanna watch the movie."

"This is my dressing room smarty."

"So? You're the one who decided to watch TV and hang out in here."

"Fine, fine, gimme the key to your dressing room."

"Here" Riku handed Axel the key and Axel stood up pulling Roxas along with him.

"You wanna stay here or do you wanna go talk?" Axel asked Roxas.

Roxas thought for a moment but when a scream came from the T.V, it seemed to make up his mind for him. "Let's go talk."

Axel smiled and walked out, Roxas trailing behind. Axel said hi to frank and walked into Riku's dressing room. Riku's dressing room was much messier than Axels which surprised Roxas. Roxas looked around and didn't noticed a shoe on the floor so he tripped over it knocking into Axel causing them to fall onto the floor, Roxas shut his eyes as they fell and when he reopened them Axel was onto of him basically straddling him. What was worse was the fact that Axel was still shirtless. Roxas blushed a deep shade of red Axel stared into Roxas' cerulean blue eyes until he realized he was shirtless and straddling the blonde he tried to get up but he only made things worse.

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_OOOOHHH! I think AkuRoku is coming soon hehe maybe not idk lmao I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible :)_

_MY SUPER PSYCO SWEET 16 SCARED ME SHITLESS OKAY! LMAO THE SECOND ONE WAS WORSE! THOSE MOVIES SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED ON TV! Lol okay, okay they were good but SCARY AND BLOODY AS FUCK! Yeah… I'm not good with blood hehe._

_Okay I'm sorry if this is boring and I'm sorry it took so long, I'm actually surprised I got as many comments as I did, I hope it keeps coming lol I like it when people enjoy my stories because that's why I write them up and spend so long trying to make them good. And I don't know how concerts work because I've only been to two and I don't know how bands work because well I've never been in one lol :D but the songs used in here are_

_Feel My Heart – Chase Ryan_

_What Hurts the Most – Rascal Flats_

_And_

_Knives and Pens – Black Veil Brides._

_I don't remember who sang Picture Perfect but I'll figure it out and use it in future chapters because I remember liking the song so it bothers me I can't remember who sang it. :D _

_Please Rate and Review I'll love chu forever andddd maybe just maybe it'll make AkuRoku get together fasterrrr :)_


	3. The First Kiss

_Before I start I wanna say sorry if it's late :/ my laptop was being stupid and like completely crashed and erased EVERYTHING. I know right. But I'm using my home computer so everything's okay for now:) enjoy my loves._

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

Axel slipped and fell back down on top of Roxas, making the small blonde whimper under the redhead's weight. Riku's dressing room was a mess; every time Axel tried to stand up he'd slip on a shoe, a sock, a table, or something else. Whenever he tried to place his footing he'd lose it in the next second.

"I am so sorry Roxas!"

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Roxas said, his voice strained.

Axel was determined as he stood up he managed to stand up but when he was about to lose his footing Roxas slipped out from and stood up, he helped Axel stand up and the two males sighed in relief. Roxas and Axel carefully made their way to the couch in the middle of the room and sat down. "So Roxas, tell me about yourself."

"What do you wanna know?"

"Hmm, how old are you?'

Roxas blushed knowing he was younger than Axel. "16"

"Jesus. I feel like a pedophile right now. I'm two years older than you."

Roxas looked up shocked."You're 18?"

"Yeah… why are you so shocked?"

"On your band page it says you're 20."  
"Oh, that." Axel laughed. "Our manager said it would be best if we exaggerated our age a bit. Demy is 17, Leon's 18½, and Riku is 17½."

"You guys should be in high school then, no?"

"Yup, we're homeschooled. But we're trying to talk our manager to let us take our senior year in an actually high school. He's thinking about it."

"What about the tours?"

"This is the last tour for a while. And this is our home town so we're 'resting' here."

"That's so cool!"

"Yup. So are you a junior?"

"Actually… I'm a senior…"

"How?"

"Skipped a grade…"

"So you're like smart?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What about Sora?"  
"He's a junior."

"What about Zexion and Cloud? How old are they?"

"Well Zexion is 17 and Cloud just turned 18. They're both seniors."

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, nothing scary though okay?"

"Of course Roxas." Roxas watched as Axel carefully maneuvered his way across the room and watched as the tall red head bent down to grabbed a movie, the small blonde quickly averted his eyes when the redhead turned around.

"How about Phantom of the Opera?"

"I love that movie! Wait, Andrew Lloyd Webber version?"

"Of course!" Axel placed the movie in the DVD player and Roxas looked at his ass again. "Come on why won't you work?" Axel asked the DVD player frustrated.

"Axel, I don't think you turned it on…"

Axel blushed and turned it on. "I knew that." Axel stood up and asked if Roxas wanted something to drink. Roxas shook his head and Axel sat next to him.

"This movie is so cute." Roxas said in the middle of the movie.

"Do you think the Phantom is really evil?"

"I think he's just misunderstood and just looking for love!"

"My thoughts exactly."

Axel and Roxas both laughed. When they stopped Roxas looked in Axel's eyes. As green stared into blue the two boys leaned in subconsciously. As they continued to lean in Roxas and Axel shut their eyes and their lips met. It was a short kiss, but it was sweet. Axel was the first to pull away and he looked down to the blushing blonde who had his eyes trained on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Roxas whispered embarrassed. Why did he do that? Stupid stupid stupid!

Axel smiled a bit and placed his hand on the blondes chin, lifting it up so he was looking into the redheads eyes. The redhead leaned back down and kissed Roxas once more. He was about to pull away when Roxas started to kiss back and wrapped his arms around Axels neck. Axel gently picked up Roxas and placed him in his lap wrapping his arms around the blondes' small waist. Axel licked Roxas' bottom lip asking for entrance, Roxas happily opened his mouth and they started to wrestle with their tongues. They continued to make out until they had to pull away for air. Axel smiled but frowned a bit. "This is strange. I'm sorry; I mean we barely know each other."

"Yeah. I'm sorry too."

"Did you like it though?"

"As wrong as it is, yes. You're the first person in a while that I have connected to. I mean, you don't judge me, and you know what I'm going through. Not to mention I have idolized you since you first came out. But let's not go there."

Axel smiled and kissed Roxas' cheek. Roxas blushed and smiled. They continued talking until they noticed it was well past 2 in the morning. "Should we go see what they're up to?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded.

"Sure." Axel stood up and waited for Roxas before starting across the obstacle course of Riku's dressing room. Roxas followed and they both sighed a breath of relief when they made it safely without falling this time to the hallway. They gently opened Axel's dressing room door and 'Awed' at the sight they saw. Sora and Riku were in an armchair, Sora was on Riku's lap asleep, Riku was holding Sora like a child would hold a teddy bear asleep, Cloud and Leon were on the floor, Cloud was nuzzled into Leon and Leon was holding him. Zexion and Demyx were on the couch, Zexion was pushed into the backrest and Demyx was holding onto him his head buried in Zexions hair. Roxas and Axel gently shut the door and made their way to Riku's horrid dressing room once more. They made it to the couch; Axel laid down and patted the spot next to him for Roxas to lie on. Roxas smiled and laid down next to him

"I'm glad I came tonight and I'm glad we got to meet you." Roxas said quietly as he closed his eyes.

"I'm glad too Rox." Axel said just as quietly as he snuggled closer to Roxas.

They fell asleep in each other's arms and Roxas didn't have a nightmare. This was the second night in a row. He was happy about that but also upset knowing it's just because he's with someone who he looks up to.

When axel woke up he looked at the sleeping blonde and kissed the top of his head before lying back down. He heard something in Roxas' pocket buzz and let his curiosity get the better of him; he carefully maneuvered his hand into Roxas' jean pocket pulling out the boy's phone just in time for the call to end. Axel looked at the screen and was shocked when it said 34 missed calls from Father. Axel shook Roxas awake. "Rox, your father called like 34 times, wake up."

Roxas moaned and opened his eyes and looked at Axel. "What?"

"You have 34 missed calls from your father."

"WHAT?" Roxas was wide awake and grabbed his phone from Axel. Roxas quickly stood up and walked into the hallway. Axel wasn't exactly listening to the blonde but it was hard to ignore the blondes pleading and yells. "I said I'm sorry sir! Cloud fell asleep before I did, I figured he called you! I'm sorry! No! We rented a hotel room for the night by the stadium! I promise sir! Please sir! I promise! I am sorry! Yes, I'll wake him up and we'll be home soon! I promise sir! No! Please! I'm sorry!" axel heard as the blonde's phone shut and the blonde started to sob. Axel got worried and walked into the hallway, he pulled the sobbing blonde into a hug.

"Shh. It's okay Rox. Everything's going to be okay."

"NO! No it won't!" Roxas screamed. It took Axel by surprise but he held onto the blonde tighter.

"CLOUD!" Axel yelled. The older blonde ran out of Axel's dressing room and saw his brother crying. He got protective and knelt down next to him,

"What happened?"

"All I know is your father called him a lot of times and when Roxas called him back they had an argument and he started sobbing. I don't know what to do!"

Cloud sighed and hugged the blonde, forcing the redhead to release his grip. "Roxas, it's okay, I'll protect you. He won't hurt you." It took Cloud about ten minutes to calm the younger blonde down, by then everyone was out in the hallway looking at the two blondes and the worried redhead.

"Rox, what was that all about?" Sora asked worried.

"I'll tell you in the car Sora. I'm sorry guys. We really need to leave now; maybe we'll see you around sometime."

"Wait." Axel called. Roxas turned around and looked at the redhead. "Here it's my number, call me or text me whenever. I promise I'll always be here for you Rox." Axel kissed the young blonde on the cheek and watched at the four teens walked off Roxas looking a little scared and a little happy. When they were out of hearing range Axel turned to Leon. "We need to follow them!"

"Why?"

"I think Roxas is going to be hurt."

"Axe, I think you're over exaggerating a bit. I mean, what could possibly happen?"

Axel looked down. '_What happened to me when you guys didn't follow me home that night.'_ Axel had a small flashback of him on the floor in pain and blood coming out of his ass. He felt as if he was ripped in half and he stared at the older man in front of him. "_That's what you get for being a fag!_" his harsh voice echoed through Axels head as he went back to his room. He sat on the couch and tears fell from his eyes and before he knew it he was crying.

When Roxas walked in he noticed broken glass and about 100 empty beer bottles. He also knew most of the broken things were photos of Roxas' mother and father on their honeymoon and wedding, the other things were photos of Roxas. He looked at Cloud "Go upstairs and take Sora. I'll be fine, don't come down no matter what." He told Cloud with his eyes. Cloud nodded and reluctantly went upstairs with Sora, Roxas walked into the kitchen to see his father.

"You fucking whore!"

"Father, please calm down."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do! And don't call me father you fucking whore! I am not your father! You're a piece of shit! You were a mistake! You weren't supposed to be born! It was only supposed to be Sora! I fucking hate you! You ruined my life! You ruined my marriage! You deserve everything I'm about to do to you!" Roxas flinched at his father's harsh voice and winced as his father punched him in the face and delivered blow after painful blow to Roxas' stomach and face. Roxas' eyes opened wide as his father's cold hand made its way down his pants.

"W… what are you doing!"

"Shut up!" Roxas' father took off Roxas' pants and boxers and pinned him down on the floor as he kissed his son.

"Father stop this! I am your son! This is wrong!"

"I already told you, you are not my son!" his father expertly held his sons wrists in one on his large hands and took off his own pants and boxers with the other hand. Roxas screamed in pain as his father slammed into his tight virgin whole. "You're a whore! You're a fag! I bet you enjoy this!" his father said harshly as he slammed into him again.

"You're wrong! I hate this! Please stop! I'm begging you! Please!"

But his father didn't listen. He continued to pound into the small blonde as the blonde screamed in pain whishing he hadn't told Cloud to stay upstairs. But he remembered what his brother told him the previous night. He was probably upstairs listening to his iPod. Tears rolled down Roxas' face and waited for the pain to be over. He wasn't enjoying this at all; he just wanted it to end. When his father released into his son he pulled out and put his pants back on and walked up the stairs. Roxas curled into a ball on the cold kitchen floor and reached for his jeans that held his phone, his whole body ached and he finally got his phone he thanked God he added Axel's number while in the car as he quickly sent a text to Axel.

It simply read,

'Help me.

I need you.

-Roxas'

Axel quickly jumped at the sound of his phone and he opened the text from the number. When he read it he got protective and nervous.

'Rox, this is important, tell me your address. I'll be there immediately.

-Axel'

'1818 Twilight Road.

-Roxas' Roxas replied and pressed send right before he blacked out from the pain.

Axel jumped up, already fearing what happened to Roxas. He grabbed Leon's keys and yelled he was going out. He almost sped to Roxas' house and rang the bell like crazy until an older male opened it. He pushed passed him not even bothering to say anything and saw the small bleeding half naked blonde on the kitchen floor passed out. "Oh Roxas." Axel took off his hoodie and wrapped it around Roxas' bottom half and carefully picked him out pushing past the older male and curious/worried Cloud and Sora and walked to Leon's car. He gently put Roxas in the back and watched as Sora and Cloud ran out of the house. Cloud got in the back with the blonde and Sora sat up front. Axel drove back to the studio and opened the door for Cloud who was now carrying the blonde.

'I'm sorry Roxas.' The three teens thought as they looked at the unconscious blonde boy. Sora was crying and Cloud was trying to keep a straight face and Axel was angered.

"Why weren't you there? Why didn't you save him!" Axel asked furious this happened to Roxas. What he wanted more than anything was for Roxas NEVER to have the same painful memories he had, he wanted Roxas to be saved.

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_Okay I have another snow day tomorrow/today (since it's like midnight as I'm about to post this hehe) so I have another full day to work on another chapter. I just realized most of my storied involve rape :o oh well I think it gives a story more emotion and more people may be able to connect to it or maybe people enjoy reading that sort of stuff. So I didn't go into details about the rape but that's because my heart wasn't in it, it was like breaking to write such a horrid rape scene, I mean I've written rape scenes before but I mean I hated this one. My heart broke hehe, okay well I am rambling so…. I hoped you enjoyed it!_

_Read and Review for another chapter lovies._


	4. One Night, One Night Only

"He told me to go upstairs and pay no attention him! He told me to stay upstairs no matter what so I put my iPod in so I wouldn't go downstairs! If I knew my father would rape him... oh god." Cloud started to cry even harder as he laid Roxas down on Axel's couch. "It's all my fault. Everything." Axel stared at the older blonde, not sure what to do.

"Cloud, hey, it's not your fault," Axel said.

"Yes it is! I knew the abuse was going on for almost a week! Who knows how long it actually has been! I should've noticed! I should've called the cops! I could have saved him."

"Cloud look at me." Axel instructed. Cloud looked at Axel, his face was serious. "Odds are, he didn't want anyone to know, he didn't want anyone to save him, maybe he even felt like he was getting what he deserves. The only thing you can do now is save him from future pain. You can't go back in time."

"How do you know all of this?"

Axel didn't answer he didn't even look at Cloud. He just stood up and walked out of the room to get Riku and Leon.

"Hey man wanna play some video games?" Demyx asked his eyes focused on the T.V. screen.

Riku looked up and saw Axel's face. "Axe, what's wrong?"

"Leon Riku I need you two to come to my dressing room. Now." With that Axel left, leaving Riku and Leon to look at each other worried and Demyx to stare at Axel's back hurt that he wasn't told to go. Riku and Leon shrugged and stood up following Axel out. When the three males got to Axel's dressing room Leon saw a crying Cloud, Riku saw a crying Sora and they both saw the unconscious blonde. Leon walked to the crying blonde and pulled him into a hug, Riku did the same with the brunet. Both men were asking Axel what happened with their eyes.

"I told you something bad was going to happen. But you couldn't just let us follow them home could you? No. I had to get a text from Roxas telling me he was hurt and that he needed me. I should have known this was going to happen!" Axel punched a wall causing his fist to bleed.

"Axel, calm down."

"How do you expect me to calm down when I had a feeling something was going to happen but no one would listen to me! I didn't want him to go through the same thing I went through!"

"S… same thing..?" a weak voice asked, startling all five men in the room.

"Roxas?" Axel asked looking at the hurt blonde that was lying on the couch. His cerulean eyes were staring intently at Axel. Roxas continued to look at axel. "Yea. The same thing. My father raped me when I was ten. It didn't start like that. It started as a few slaps and pushes.

As Axel went on he had a flashback. (_YAYZ FLASHBACK TIMEEE!)_

_Axel walked into his house scared, his father sounded so angry on the phone. _

"_F… father?" Axel called into the house slipping off his shoes._

_His father walked into the room and pushed his son. "You're mother is leaving! It's all your fault!" his father was drunk, Axel could smell the alcohol on his breath._

_The same things went on for about five months before he got really physically abusive and started to punch him and slap him. After that, it went downhill. Two months after he got abusive he got sexual and one night it happened, something Axel would never forget. His father held him down on the bathroom floor, since Axel had just gotten out of the shower all his father had to do was grab the towel and rip it off. Axel screamed and begged for his father but it all proved to be worthless, he yelled for his mother to help but she never came he called for his brother to come rescue him but he never came either. Axel cried knowing he was all alone. He screamed in pain when his father slammed into him. No preparations or warnings, his father just slammed into him dry. Axel started to cry. This continued on for what seemed like forever until his father came inside his son and left him. His father left him on the floor blood and cum leaking out of Axel's abused hole. "That's what you get for being a fag!" his father yelled. Axel couldn't move, he felt as if he was ripped in half._

As Axel finished telling the story he was shaking and crying. Roxas tried to get up to hug him but when he tried to sit up pain rippled across his body; Roxas groaned and laid back down. "I'm sorry Roxas, I feel like I could have prevented this."

"Axel, it's not your fault, and the important thing is you came for me and helped me. Thank you."

"Roxas, I don't want you to go home."

"I have to Axel."

"Axel, I promise you, I won't let Roxas out of my sight from now on."

Axel looked at Cloud and he knew Cloud really meant it. There was something in his eyes that showed the love he had for his little brother. "If he gets hurt, even if it's a slap, you tell me okay? And Roxas?" axel turned to look at the blonde who looked at the redhead with curiosity. "From now on if you need somewhere to stay, just let me know and ill pick you up. You are free to stay here, same goes for you and Sora Cloud." The two blondes smiled, the younger blonde laid back down on the couch until he realized he was only wearing Axel's hoodie around his waist, he blushed a deep shade of red and looked at his twin. Sora giggled a little and turned to Axel.

"Roxas wants to know if you have any pants or something he can borrow." Sora was still giggling a little and the rest of them, including Roxas, started to laugh as well.

"Yeah, I'll be back, hmm, whose height are you closer to?"

"Probably Riku." Roxas answered eyeing the height of the silverette. Axel nodded and left the room a few minutes later he walked in with sweat pants a new shirt and a hoodie.

"I figured you'd want a new shirt because I think blood might have gotten on yours." Roxas looked down and saw that he had stopped bleeding but his shirt was indeed stained.

"Oh my gosh I ruined your hoodie! I am so sorry Axel!"

"Hey, don't worry about it, I have a million others." Axel said placing a hand on Roxas' cheek. Roxas blushed under the redhead's hand and smiled. "You can go take a shower if you'd like, I'll show you where it is." Roxas nodded and stood up, or tried to anyway, pain rippled through his body causing him to whimper in pain. Axel sighed and smiled sadly, he picked up the blonde bridal style. "Is this okay?" the blonde nodded and Axel walked into the bathroom placing the blonde on the cold floor. The blonde blushed and looked down.

"Axel...?" he asked before the redhead left. The redhead hummed an 'hmm' telling the blonde to go on. "Will you stay by the door, you know, in case I need help. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. You can just tell Sora to come I mean it might be less awkward." The blonde rambled on and the redhead smirked and placed a soft kiss on the blondes' lips.

"Of course I'll wait." Roxas smiled as the redhead left the room and he slowly took off his bloody shirt and placed Axel's bloody sweatshirt in the hamper. He placed his clothes on the little table by the window and carefully stepped into the shower, although he was in pain he tolerated it knowing once he took a shower and slept a bit the pain would subside. He let the warm water rush over his body and felt his body relax, the warm water made the pain vanish along with the steam. However all good things must come to an end. When he finished washing himself he turned off the water and carefully stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and used another towel to dry his hair. When he tried to put the pants on the pain came back and it was almost unbearable. Despite his careful attempts Roxas slipped on water and cried out in pain.

"Roxas? Are you okay? I'm coming in!" Axel said worriedly from the other side.

Roxas looked down and saw the towel had fallen off. "No! Don't! I'm fine."

"Like hell you are." Axel turned the knob and opened the door, he saw Roxas trying to grab the towel. Axel laughed and handed him the towel.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry, you're just so cute." Axel helped Roxas up, "now, can you get dressed on your own?" Roxas blushed and Axel smiled. "Sit down." Roxas did as he was told and Axel slipped one pants leg on Roxas' right leg and the other pants leg on his left leg he continued to push his legs through until you could see Roxas' small feet. "Now stand up." Roxas again did as he was told and Axel pulled the pants up. "They're a little big but they're better than a bloody sweatshirt." Axel handed Roxas the shirt and watched as Roxas slid the shirt over his head and pull it down over his tiny but muscular chest. "I brought you a sweat shirt in case you wanted it, it gets kind of cold." Roxas nodded and took the sweatshirt.

"Thanks. For everything."

"Don't thank me. I'm just glad you're alright. That's thanks enough." Axel smiled when the blonde blushed. "Now c'mon. Let's head back before they think something happened." Roxas nodded and Axel put an arm around the blondes' waist. Roxas blushed and smiled while he looked at the floor. When they got back they saw a worried Cloud. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back." Roxas nodded and sat next to Cloud on the couch who put his arms around the blonde and asked him if he was alright.

"I'm okay Cloud, really. I think I'm just tired."

"Get some sleep okay kid?"

Roxas nodded and laid down on the couch and curled into a ball. Cloud smiled and put the sweatshirt over the blonde acting as a blanket.

Fifteen minutes later a redhead walked over. He looked like Axel but his hair was falling over his shoulders and it was pin straight. Cloud looked shocked and so did Sora; they never saw the redhead without spikes. "What?" Axel asked looking at the two like they were strange.

"You look different."

"Thanks." Axel laughed and sat down on the floor. "He asleep?"

"Yup."

"Good. I hope he's okay. After what happened to me, I had nightmares."

They heard Roxas make a noise and looked and saw the blonde was stretching. He crawled off the couch and crawled into Axel's lap where he cuddled with the redhead before falling asleep again.

"That was strange…." Axel said.

"No, not really. He does that to me and Sora when he's scared sometimes. He liked the feeling of someone who he trusts being there with him."

Axel smiled and kissed the top of Roxas' head. Axel wiggled around until he was comfortable and fell asleep holding onto the blonde protectively. Cloud and Sora smiled knowing their brother was happy, at least for tonight. Cloud and Leon snuggled with each other and fell asleep and Sora and Riku did the same. For one night, one great night, everyone was happy and free from their father.

But good things never last. And the three brothers would find that out in the morning.

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_Sorry if this is boring or makes no sense but I have writers block and I'm trying to move on from this and I think I know what I'm going to write in the next chapter. And I'm sorry this is late and I'm sorry if they keep coming late but I've been really busy lately and my laptop isn't working so I have to use my house computer and my mom has to get on it my sister has to get on it my father has to get on it, and we shut it off at midnight at the latest so I don't have a 24/7 time to write this unlike I did on my laptop. But I'm trying. And also school has me busy and I have midterms this week, or something, idk they might postpone them because of all the snow days we've been having but oh well, I still have to study just in case._

_Well I hope you liked it._

_Read and Review._


	5. Familiar

The next morning Roxas insisted he and his brothers went home. "I'll be fine, Cloud will protect me. And I have to go home, we have school tomorrow. I'll text you when I get home." Axel sighed but nodded.

"Fine. But if he so much as tries to put a hand on you, you tell me okay?"

"I promise." Axel smiled and hugged the blonde. "Thanks for everything." Axel kissed Roxas' forehead. Roxas smiled and walked to the car where Leon was sitting in the driver's seat. When they arrived home Roxas got nervous but knew it was now or never. The three Strife's stepped out of the car and walked up the walkway; Roxas seemed to walk slower than his two brothers. When Cloud opened the door the house was even messier than it was the night before and their father still hadn't bothered to clean up Roxas' blood in the kitchen. Sora made a gagging sound when he saw the blood, but he stayed strong for his brother.

"Where the hell have you been whore?" Their father yelled coming down the stairs, Sora and Cloud protectively got in front of Roxas. Their father looked at them with murderous eyes. "Cloud, Sora, get upstairs, I need to talk to your brother."

"No." Cloud said firmly.

"Cloud, I don't want to hurt you, I love you. Please get upstairs. You too Sor."

"No." Sora said just as firmly as Cloud had.

"Sora, my baby, please go upstairs." When Cloud and Sora looked at their father he got angry. "Why are you protecting that boy?"

"Because he's our brother!"

"But that's just it! He isn't part of this family."

Roxas looked down. "Why is it so hard for you to think of me as your son? Me and Sora are twins! We even look alike! You can't say I'm not part of this family!"

"You are not my son! You are the devil!" their father yelled furiously.

"Why?"

"I hate you!" the older man yelled and pushed past Cloud and Sora throwing them against the wall, he reached Roxas and tightened his hands around Roxas' neck choking him.

Roxas couldn't breathe, he couldn't fight back his father had his hands so tight around his neck he couldn't move, he lost his breath within seconds. The only thing Roxas could do was claw at his father's large hands. Cloud was the first to stand up.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Cloud yelled trying to pull their father away. Sora finally stood up and all cheerfulness was gone from his eyes, his once brightly shining dancing eyes were gloomy cold and dull. Sora walked slowly over to their father and with a strength no one would believe belonged to the 100 pound 16 year old. He punched his father in the face making the older man let go of Roxas' throat and rub his jaw. Sora continued to punch his father making him bloody in two minutes.

Cloud was too shocked to say anything, as soon as Roxas got his breath back he yelled at Sora. "SORA! STOP!" Roxas grabbed Sora as the older twin started to shake. Their father lay unconscious on the ground.

"I hope he's dead." Cloud said his voice thick with hate.

"No! Don't say that Cloud, he's our father. Sure he's done some terrible stuff to me and maybe he wasn't the best father in the world but he wasn't always like that and you know it. There was a time he loved us all." Roxas said. He shocked himself. He was sticking up for the man who had abused him for ten years and rapped him. But even with all the terrible stuff he's done, Roxas couldn't help but love him at least a little bit. Roxas did remember a time his father told him he loved him and a time when their father was a better man. Roxas wasn't sure what made him change but it was when he was six his father started to reject him.

Cloud and Sora both looked down remembering what time Roxas was referring to. Roxas walked into the kitchen and wetted a washcloth and got an icepack out of the freezer, he walked back into the living room and wiped off his father's bloody face when his face was clean Roxas placed the washcloth on the top of his father's head and handed Sora the icepack. Soras' knuckled were killing him.

"Hey, where's mom?" Cloud asked randomly wondering about their mothers' absence.

"That's a good question." Roxas walked up the stairs and saw all of their mothers' things gone. "She left us?" he asked hurt. That would explain all of the beer their father had drunk and all of the broken pictures. "No wonder why he was in such a bad mood." Roxas said mostly to himself. He walked into his room and changed into his own pajamas. He laid down on his bed and started to cry. Somewhere along the way he fell into a deep sleep.

Cloud walked in Roxas' room and smiled at the sleeping blonde he walked over to Roxas' bed and pulled a blanket over his younger brother. He sighed and walked downstairs and the saw the troubled brunette on the couch. "Sora?"

"He has a big heart." Sora said, he sounded far away as though he was lost in thought.

"He sure does. I don't think I would even be worried about our father being alright, I don't think I would care too much if he had died." Cloud said. There was a small knock at the door and Cloud walked over and opened it to reveal the familiar red-haired man. "Why are you here?"

"I called him." Sora said behind Cloud. "Come in." Cloud and Sora moved out of the way and the redhead along with a silverette walked in the house. Sora smiled a bit and hugged Riku.

"Where is he?" Axel asked, referring to the blonde.

"He's sleeping upstairs."

Axel nodded and looked at the still unconscious man on the floor.

"Roxas cleaned off the blood of him." Cloud said. "He pulled Sora away from beating the crap out of him." Axel scowled and walked over to the man

"Touch Roxas again and I swear to God no one will stop me from killing you." Axel said in a low growl. Axel stood upright and kicked the man in the stomach and walked up the stairs. He saw the sleeping blonde and he smiled a sweet smile. "Hey Rox." Axel saw marks on Roxas' neck that were in the shape of hands. Axel growled and felt like going downstairs and chocking the man, the only thing stopping him was the sleeping angel. Axel went to the bed and kissed Roxas on the forehead. He was about to leave the room when the blondes eyes fluttered open.

"Axel..?" The blonde's voice was low and groggy with sleep.

"Yea Blondie?" Axel asked with a small smirk.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sora called me. He was afraid you wouldn't be okay."

Roxas smiled a bit and vouched for Axel to come over and lay down. Axel smiled and laid down next to the blonde.

"You were worried too." Roxas said.

"Yea. I was."

Roxas wrapped his arms around the redhead and cuddled with him. His head was on Axel's chest. "Night." Roxas said while yawning.

"Night Rox."

Before Roxas fell into a deep sleep he breathed in Axels scent. He smelt like cinnamon and Axe, go figure. Roxas fell asleep with a smile on his pale lips.

'I can't believe I fell in love with this kid after three days. Is that even possible? Why is it he seems so damn familiar?' Axel thought as he drifted to sleep. 'Who are you Rox?' was the last thing he thought for the night.

_**X**o**X**o_

_sorry this is late and it might not make any sense lol I'm not very good at writing stories I usually venture off and turn the story into something different than it was supposed to be so if you see that happening here or in future chapters let me know and I'll fix it. I don't mind critisim if it's to help make the story better, what I mind is someone being rude and saying something like I don't even know lol just something really mean or something that doesn't even pertain to the story. Like if someone were to be like 'change the name of the band' or something I think that's a pointless thing because the band's name doesn't matter in the story what matters is what happens to Roxas and the other characters. Right? Idk I'm not good with this ^-^ Well now I'm just rambling so just review thanksss! 3 I love you guys I'll try to get the next chapter out REALLY soon because I feel awful about the lateness of my updates :D lol_

_Thanks guyss3_

_~Alexis Laura._


	6. Don't You Dare Leave

When Axel woke up he leaned down to kiss the blonde who was in his arms when he fell asleep but his lips wet met with a pillow. Axel opened his eyes in questioned and saw a pillow in his arms taking up the place where the blonde used to be. Axel smiled a bit and stood up. He walked downstairs he saw Sora and Cloud trying to scrub blood out of the carpet in the living room. Axel raised an eye brown and looked around for Roxas.

"He's in Father's den." Sora said answering the redhead's un-asked question.

"Right there. Big double sliding doors. Can't miss it." Cloud answered the redheads other un-asked question. Axel didn't even want to know how they did that he just walked into what he assumed was the den he saw the blonde sitting on the floor criss-cross-apple-sauce style looking at a book.

"Wacha got there Blondie?" Axel asked dropping down next to him, struggling to sit criss-cross-apple-sauce.

"A photo album. Wanna look?" the redhead nodded and moved closer to Roxas.

The photos were of three blondes and two brunettes. It was a family photo. Roxas and Sora looked only one or two and Cloud looked three or four. There was a tall buff brunette man and a short petite blonde woman, something that surprised Axel was their parents both had different eye colors than their children, the woman had green eyes, similar to Axel's, and the man had gray eyes, but all three children had blue eyes that shun like the ocean. "Where did you get your eyes from?"

"Our aunt Aqua and uncle Ven. I guess it was passed down from our mother, even though she doesn't have blue eyes, most of her family does."

"Do you have a picture of your aunt and uncle?"

"Yea, right here," the blonde moved his hand to show a wedding photo of a beautiful woman with blue hair and blue eyes and a handsome man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You look exactly like a mini version of your uncle."

"Everyone says that. Supposedly when he was a child he looked just as I do."

"You don't believe it?"

"Well, I guess I have to right? My mom, father, uncle all grew up with my aunt Aqua. They were childhood friends. My mom is related to Ven, if you couldn't tell." Roxas smiled a cute smile. "Aqua and my father almost dated but she fell for Ven and my father fell for my mom."

"Was your father always you know, abusive?"

"No. there was a time where me and father would get along and he would protect me but it changed when I was six. All I remember from that time was being in and out of hospitals for an illness I had. That a bright lights."

"Oh."

"I honestly don't know what I did, I was too weak to move a finger, let alone do any damage to anyone or anything."

"I know what you did Rox." Cloud said from the door. "It's not really your fault. Because you needed all the medical help mom and dad used up a lot of our money and they would argue daily about it. Mom left for a week and I'm guessing that's the week things got bad with you and dad."

"So it is all my fault… everything."

"No. it's just the way things work out sometimes Rox. I promise you, dad loves you, somewhere deep down he knows what he is doing is wrong."

The door shut and Roxas walked out into the living room where his father stood.

"Hello Cloud, Sora." Their father looked at Roxas and lowered his head and walked upstairs.

"I'll be back," Roxas said following the man.

"Rox!" Axel called

"Don't follow me. Just don't." Roxas walked the rest of the way upstairs and walked into his father's room. "Father."

"What is it Roxas?" his father asked in a hard tone.

Roxas smiled and got tears in his eyes. He ran to the bed and hugged his father. "You called me Roxas for the first time in ten years!" surprisingly the older male let out a small laugh and hugged back. "Dad, Cloud told me what happened when I was sick. I didn't know I was that much of an inconvenience. I'm sorry I made mom left then, and I'm almost positive it's my fault again. I deserved everything you did to me dad."

"Roxas," the brunette grabbed Roxas' face a little hard, "I was wrong, it's not your fault. I don't want to ever hear you say you deserved that because you didn't. Roxas I want to say I'm sorry I just got so angry all the time and you were the easiest to blame. I don't deserve a son like you; if I were in your shoes I would have let Sora kill me last night. Roxas I want you to forgive me, and if you don't I understand completely."

"But dad, I've always forgiven you, you're my father. I love you too much to hate you, I hate the things you did to me and sometimes I wished you were dead, but you made me stronger."

"Roxas, you're such a beautiful boy, your sweet and forgiving, I was a fool to hurt you. Which is why I turned myself in to the police for child abuse and rape of a minor. They're coming to get me tonight, I just wanted to say goodbye first."

"No. I don't want you to go. I won't press charges, I'll deny everything. I won't let them take you away from me."

"Roxas, I hurt you, I deserve this."

"NO! You got what you deserved last night from Sora!"

"Roxas, I've hurt you for over ten years, I raped you, and you're protecting me? I deserve to go to prison and much much more!"

"NO! You deserve to live here under the same roof as me and my brothers and live with the guilt that you hurt your son, but you also deserve to be able to work on redeeming yourself! If you go away now I will never forgive you and next time I'll let Sora kill you!"

The man laughed and little and petted the blondes head. "What did I do to deserve a child like you Roxas?"

"Dunno," Roxas replied with a small yawn.

"Are you tired?" he felt the blonde nod in his lap, he laughed a little. "Okay, go to sleep son." Roxas yawned again before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep. When he woke up he heard sirens and yelling, he also noticed the lap he was sleeping on was now gone. He ran downstairs to see the police cuffing his father and the three boys yelling at the cops.

"Let go of my father!" Roxas yelled running to the cops. "Cloud make them stop!" he yelled hysterically.

"I'm trying!"

"He is being arrested for child abuse and the rape of a minor. Please step back!" One of the policemen said trying to get the kids to back off.

"NO! I'm not pressing charges! You can't bring him in!"

"The law doesn't work that way kiddo."

"BUT I'M THE ONE HE RAPPED AND ABUSED! I WANT HIM TO LIVE HERE! I DON'T WANT HIM TO GO TO JAIL! I'M NOT PRESSING CHARGES GOD DAMMIT!" Roxas was furious. "You promised me dad! You promised you wouldn't let them take you away!"

"Roxas, I have no say in the matter! I tried Roxas,"

Roxas started to cry and pull at his father. "Don't leave me!"

Axel stared at the blonde, this reaction was… unusual, after everything his father did Roxas still loved him. '_I guess I can't blame him, I still love my old man. I just never got the chance to make it right with him.'_ Axel thought to himself. "Let. The. Man. Go!" axel said through clenched teeth. "If the kid isn't pressing charges you have no right to take him away!" (A/n: this probably isn't how it works. Idk. I have absolutely no experience with this but let's pretend! ^-^)

The policemen sighed and uncuffed Roxas' father. Roxas ran to his father and hugged him. The police left and Roxas walked up to Cloud. "What happened?"

"They just showed up burst down the door and started to cuff father. We tried to stop them which is why we were yelling." Cloud explained. "Why aren't you pressing charges?"

"I had a long talk with him Cloud, I never hated him, I hated the things he did, but I love him. And he feels really guilty about what he did. I'm giving him a second chance and I'm asking you all to do the same."

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_Okay so you probably hate me lol but I couldn't have them take Roxas' father away and I don't think I would want my father to go to prison either, but idk if that's how abused people react I was never abused by my mother or father, but I love them both so much I think even if they were to abuse me, I wouldn't turn them in but Terra (if you haven't figured it out yet I went back to whatever chapter I mentioned the father's name and changed it because I liked the story :) so anyway,) from now on will work on his drinking and control himself and become a better person because he really does love his kids and he regrets what he did to Roxas strongly, but this isn't the last of his troubles. There's a lot more drama coming up :D_

_Read and Review please 3_

_**Completely unrelated to the story:**_

_**TWO STORIES IN ONE DAY! THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE MOST PRODUCTIVE SNOW DAY I'VE EVER HAD!**_

_**Okay so for those of you who like my stories I have one called 'When You're Gone' and I just uploaded a new chapter and I would really like it if you read that and reviewed, I've gotten such positive feedback on 'Firework' that I would like for 'When You're Gone.' You don't have to, but I'd appreciate it severely. :) thanks.**_


	7. Back to school Bring on the dances

_**I feel like people are losing interest in my story and that's okay, just lemme know if there's anything I can do to make it more interesting. I am still very new to this whole continuing the story till its finished thing. I usually give up after a few chapters or lose interest in the story.**_

_**On to the story:D**_

Roxas and Axel sat in Roxas' room as Roxas was doing his homework. Roxas had to go to school tomorrow, even though he didn't want to. He wanted to stay home and hang out with Axel. He and Axel had been spending a lot of time together and they were almost as close as Roxas and Cloud are. When Roxas finished his work he stuffed it in his bag and threw his bag across his room by the desk. Axel looked up from his book.

"What was that about?" he asked as the blonde laid down in his bed,

"I don't want to go to school."

"I know Rox. But you gatta. This is your last year, don't worry about them, worry about your school work so you can get the hell out of there."

Roxas sighed. "I guess."

Axel looked at the clock on Roxas' bed side table. "You should get to sleep. It's midnight."

"Are you going to stay the night?"

"Can't, my manager said he needs me to be at the hotel."

"Is he making you guys go on another tour?"

"I'm honestly not sure. But I doubt it. I hope not. Goodnight Rox."

"Good night Ax." Roxas stood up and hugged Axel, when Roxas pulled out of the hug he looked sad.

"Hey," Roxas looked up and Axel smiled a bit before kissing Roxas on the lips, an action he hasn't done since they were in Riku's dressing room. "A kiss for good luck." Roxas blushed deeply and smiled.

"Night."

"Night kiddo." Axel left shutting the door quietly behind him. He said bye to Cloud and walked to Leon's car. Roxas waved from his window as Axel pulled off. When Axel was down the street Roxas sighed sadly and changed into his pajamas. He slid under his covers and shut off the lamp on the bedside table.

"Please let tomorrow be good." Roxas whispered to himself before falling asleep.

"Roxas! Wake up! You lazy bum! Wake up!" Cloud yelled shaking Roxas.

"Whattt?" Roxas asked tiredly rolling onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow.

"It's time for school! You're going to be late!"

"Who cares?" Roxas asked sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. "I don't even want to go." Roxas got his black skinny jeans and a dark blue Death Cab For Cutie band tee. He walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. When he finished his shower he got dressed and tried to brush his hair, which only resulted in making it messier. He rolled his eyes at his hair and walked down the stairs. He grabbed an apple and remembered his bag was upstairs. He ran up the stairs grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs and to an angry Cloud.

"Let's go! I don't want to be late!" Cloud said angrily.

Roxas Sora and Cloud walked to Cloud's Mercedes and drove to school.

Roxas got out and walked to his locker, which as usual, was decorated with hurtful notes. When he opened his locker he saw a note and he smiled before picking it up. He hoped it was from the same anonymous person who had placed the other ones in his locker. He opened up the note and on it, it read,

'_**Turn around Cutie.'**_

Roxas was shocked and confused so he turned around but was blinded by someone's hands.

"_Guess who,"_ a voice said

"What the hell?" Roxas asked. The person removed their hands and Roxas was shocked that it was the redhead. "Axel?" Axel nodded happily. "Why are you here?"

"Remember when I told you we were trying to convince our manager into letting us go to an actual high school?" Roxas nodded. "Well I saw you getting bullied when we came to look at this school, and we decided to come to this one, and considering we made friends with you and your brothers, oh and Zexion, the choice only made more sense as it went along." Roxas squealed happily and hugged Axel. Axel hugged back. They weren't aware of the stares until they pulled out of the hug.

"FAG!" Someone yelled.

"Isn't that Axel Flynn?" a girl whispered to her friend.

"YEA! What is he doing here?"

"More importantly what is he doing with that fag?"

Everyone around them were staring and whispering. Axel shook his head. Obviously ignoring it.

"Did you put all of those notes in my locker?" Roxas asked.

"Yup. I just wanted you to know you weren't alone."

"Thanks Axel."

"No problem kiddo." Axel ruffled Roxas' hair

"Hey!" they were both laughing.

When the bell sounded Roxas asked to see Axels schedule. "I can't believe this!" Roxas exclaimed.

"What? No classes together?" Axel asked.

"Exactly the opposite! We have the same exact schedule."

"That's awesome!"

"I've never been happier to be in school." Roxas admitted looking at Axel. Axel smiled at the small blonde.

"Don't worry Blondie, I'll keep people away." Axel winked and grabbed Roxas' hand and told him to show him to their first class. Roxas laughed and walked side by side with Axel until a tall skinny blonde girl with blue eyes came out from around the corner and headed right for the pair. She slapped Roxas, shocking both Roxas and Axel.

"What the heck was that for?" Roxas asked quietly.

This girl's name was Namine, she was in love with Sora, but so was her sister Kairi so she liked Roxas, but when she found out he was gay she became his number one tormentor. "You turned _my_ Axel Flynn gay!" she put emphasis on the 'my'.

"I didn't turn anyone gay…" Roxas said quietly, not wanting to start an argument or get hit again.

"Yes you did. He's had girlfriends before! So why is he suddenly here holding your hand and hugging you? It's a wonderful miracle he chose this school to come to, if only you weren't here. You ruin everything Roxas! You're the only thing holding Cloud and Sora from being number one at this school."

"No listen here kid, whatever your name is. Those 'girlfriends' of mine were my friends that the paparazzi made into my girlfriends. I've never kissed a girl. I'm gay! I have been! Way before I met Roxas here." Axel raised his voice, which shocked Roxas. Another thing that shocked him was that Axel openly admitted he was gay. No one in this school has ever openly admitted it. Roxas and Zexion were the only ones out of the closet.

"Axel! Are you crazy!" Roxas asked in a hushed tone.

"What? I'm not going to lie and I'm not going to let this bitch yell at my friend." Axel didn't bother to whisper back. He said is loud and in front of everyone in the hallway.

Everyone was just staring at them, mostly Axel, shocked at what he had just said.

Roxas smiled a little and continued to walk, walking around a shocked Namine, and continued to lead Axel to their first period. They were both surprised to see Riku and Leon there. They were sitting next to Cloud and Sora. Somehow Riku had the same exact schedule as Sora and Leon had the same as Cloud. Roxas went over to Sora, and even though they were twins people started whispering about how much of a fag he is. "Where's Zexion? He's never late."

"I think he has his hands full at the moment," Leon said with a smirk.

Two minutes later, 30 seconds before the bell was set to ring Zexion walked in looking upset and before Roxas could ask what was wrong a bouncy energetic blonde walked in jumping up and down. He bounced next to Zexion and started to ask him where they were sitting a million times. Roxas had to bite his lip so he didn't laugh. He walked over to Zexion and Demyx. "Hey Zexion, hey Demyx." Demyx smiled and pounced on Roxas, squeezing him.

"ROXY!" everyone in the room, if not already, was staring at them.

"fags." A boy mumbled under his breath.

"Shut up!" Axel said to the boy,

Everyone was shocked, no one ever stood up for Roxas other than Zexion, even his brothers. And suddenly the famous redhead shows up and defends him.

The bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Sit." Everyone sat down; in all honesty they were scared of their teacher Mr. Isa. "I was told we had four new students today, but I am also told they are famous so I'm sure you all know who they are so why even bother having them introduce themselves. Now to the lesson. Everyone get out their instruments or lyric sheets. Four new kids, whatever your names are, come here." Axel Demyx Leon and Riku walked over to Mr. Isa. "Do any of you play an instrument?" Axel looked at Mr. Isa like he was crazy.

"You don't know who we are?" Leon asked.

"No, and I could care less."

"Well I play the guitar, Demyx, the Blondie over here, plays both the drums and the piano, Riku, the one with silver hair plays bass, and pyro redhead Axel over here sings." Leon explained. Mr. Isa nodded and walked over to a closet in the back of the room. He pulled out a guitar and a bass and pointed Demyx over to a keyboard.

"Play something, and pyro, sing along."

"But sir…"

"No buts! Just play!" He said sternly.

The four men nodded, slightly afraid. Leon started playing the guitar, Riku followed, and Demyx came in with the keyboard playing a soft melody, Axel started to sing a soft song.

"_Do you hear me I'm talking to you across the water across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm tryin."_

Axel stopped singing. "Um, this is kind of a duet guys… maybe we should do a different song?"

Mr. Isa held his hand up. "No. Roxas go sing."

Roxas' eyes went wide and he made a 'meep' like sound.

"Go!"

Roxas had never sung in front of anyone but Mr. Isa and his brothers, knowing this and knowing how good Roxas was, Mr. Isa was trying to get Roxas to break out of his shell. Roxas looked at Axel who was smiling and motioning for him to walk over. Roxas got up, petrified and walked over to Axel. The guys started over and Axel started to sing again.  
"_Do you hear me, I'm talking you, across the water, across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm tryin',"_

"_**boy, I hear you, in my dreams, I feel your whisper, across the sea, I keep you with me, in my heart you make it easier when life gets hard" **_Roxas sang along, knowing this song like the back of his hand, HEArtS had originally had Riku singing the duet part but Riku hates to sing so they had another person come on stage when they sang the song, his name was Jason Maraz. (I couldn't think of anyone and he's the original artist of this song so, why not? ^-^) Roxas was extremely nervous, Axel upon noticing this, grabbed Roxas' hand and held it while he sang.

"**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again"**

They continued to sing and Axel continued to hold Roxas' hand to help ease the nerves. When they finished, surprisingly the room clapped, but then Roxas remembered it was HEArtS they were clapping for, not him.

Roxas went back to his seat and sat down.

"Okay boys, go sit." The four boys went back to their seats. "I've made my decision on who's going to play at the dance next Friday but I'm changing that decision. Axel and Roxas you will sing, doesn't have to originally have to be a duet but you need to make it one, Riku, Demyx, and Leon, you will back them up. Sora Cloud and Zexion you will also be playing your instruments. This is how it will work, Roxas and Axel you will sing two duets, one with Leon. Demyx, and Riku, the other with Sora, Cloud and Zexion. Then Axel you will sing solo with your friends and Roxas you will sing solo with your friends. If you have any questions there will be an e-mail waiting for you at your home and you can also ask me at any times. This is not open for discussion either, so get used to it. Quick."

Roxas' eyes were wide with shock and he froze. He didn't want to sing in front of the whole school _with_ Axel! Let alone, well, _ALONE! _He knew there was nothing he could do about it though so he just sat there. When the bell rang he picked up his stuff, only to have them be knocked down.

"Fag!" the boy yelled running out of the room. Roxas sighed and bent down to pick up his stuff again,

"Rox, I'll see you in the hall kay? Riku needs to talk to me. I'll be waiting."

"Okay." Roxas smiled at the redhead before bending to pick up his stuff again.

"Hey fag." A voice said behind him. Roxas ignored the voice. He wasn't paying any attention until he felt a hand on his ass. Roxas straightened up and turned to face one of the popular kids, Bryant.

"Get away from me." Roxas back up, only to hit the wall, he was trapped. Bryant smirked and held him in place on the wall.

"You just made my job easier." Bryant said. He leaned in and kissed Roxas roughly, bruising his small wrists in his strong grip.

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_**Oh noes! ^-^ **_

_**Anyway like I said before just give me pointers so I know what to do to get you more interested because I went from having five reviews a chapter to having one. I don't understand.**_

_**If you've lost interest please lemme know what I can do to keep Chu interested.**_

_**Thanks.**_

_**Love Chu guys**_

_**Lexi.**_


	8. Butterfliessssss

Roxas' eyes were wide open and he wanted to scream. He was squirming trying to get out of Bryant's grip. When Roxas managed to get out of Bryant's grip he tried to run off but Bryant pulled him back and pushed him on the ground. Bryant hovered over Roxas and smirked. Roxas was ready to scream for help when Bryant smashed his lips into Roxas'. Roxas squirmed around trying to break free again.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

The two boys looked up to see Axel standing in the doorway, shocked. The expression on his face showed he was hurt.

"Axel thank God! Please help!"

Axel grabbed Bryant off Roxas and slammed him into a wall. "I asked what was going on in here!"

"Nothing! Just having some fun!"

Axel glanced at Roxas and saw he was crying. "Doesn't look like Roxas was having fun." Axel slammed Bryant back into the wall. "Don't you ever touch him again or I swear to God I will hurt you!" Axel slammed him again and punched him in the face to show he really would hurt him. When Axel let go of Bryant, Bryant ran out of the room with his tail between his legs, so to speak. Axel bent down next to Roxas. "Roxy you okay?"

Roxas subconsciously rubbed his wrist. "Yeah I'm fine."

"No you're not; let me see your wrist."

Roxas sighed but lifted up the sleeves of his hoodie to show the bruises Bryant left. They were already turning a sickening shade of purple. "Shit." Axel mumbled. "When you go home you'll have to ice your wrists. Roxas nodded even though he knew that wasn't going to happen. Besides, he's had much worse bruises; small bruises on his wrist won't hurt him much.

The final warning bell rang and Roxas sighed. "Shit." He hated being late to class.

"I have an idea." Axel got up and picked Roxas up bridal style.

"Axel what are you doing?"

"I'm going to the nurses' office and I'm going to say you fainted, you're going to lie there for five minutes and then you'll 'wake up'."

"OR I can just say you're a new student and your locker wouldn't open."

Axel sighed and put Roxas down. "I guess that could work too." Roxas rolled his eyes at the red head and took his hand as he led Axel down the hall way to their next class. When they got there Roxas knocked.

"Who dares to enter my class late?" an angry voice from inside roared. The door swung open and a tall blonde with goggles around his neck stood there looking menacingly at the two at the door.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Evens. This is Axel, he is new to this school, to any school really, he was having a hard time with his locker and I'm showing him around."

"Whatever. This shall never happen again. GOT IT!"

"Yes Mr. Evens, we promise." Roxas said quietly. Mr. Evens stepped away from the door to let them in and Roxas walked in first. Roxas walked into the back with Axel following.

"I bet they were in the bathroom fucking, I mean look at the redhead he just looks like a fag!" a boy in front of them said to his friend. They laughed and knuckle touched.

"Don't you guys know who the redhead is? He's Axel Flynn! From HEArtS!"

"I heard he yelled he was gay this morning in the hallway."

"No way! Do you think it's true!"

Axel was about to yell but Mr. Evens beat him to it. "EVERYONE SHUT UP OR YOU'LL GET TRIPLE THE HOMEWORK!"

"But we already have three packets and two worksheets!"

"Yea it'll take us five hours to do them!"

"THEN SHUT UP!"

At that everyone stopped talking and listened intently to the teacher trying not to get more homework. Axel ripped out a piece of paper and quickly wrote something on it passing it to Roxas.

_You okay?_

Roxas felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart fluttered; no one has ever cared about him like this before. He felt somewhat important. Roxas wrote back in his neat cursive.

_Yea I'm fine =]_

Axel read this and smiled.

_Good. =] I'll defend you no matter what okay?_

Again Roxas' stomach had a hundred butter flies and his heart fluttered and tingled.

_Kay ^-^ thank, you don't have to though k? Don't feel like you have to._

_But I want to. You're my friend right? I like seeing you smile. I hate seeing you frown, so no more frowning kayyyyy?_

Roxas had to hold in a laugh, even writing Axel was childish, but it made Roxas feel at ease.

_Kayyyyyyy ^-^_

"Hmmm…. ROXAS!" Roxas jumped at their Chemistry teacher yelling his name. "Answer this question! A compound containing only Boron, Nitrogen, and Hydrogen was found to be 40.3% B, 52.2% N, and 7.5% H by mass. If 3.301g of this compound is dissolved in 50.00g of benzene, the solution produced freezes at 1.30*C. if K (f) for benzene is 5.12*C m^-1 and the freezing point of pure benzene is 5.48*C, what is the molecular weight of this compound?"

There were murmurs around the classroom, some people were trying to work it out on paper, but most of the students were stumped. Roxas thought back to the first day of school where their teacher told them to remember this question. Luckily, Roxas did. "First you work out the empirical formula: So you would divide each component by its atomic mass so B = 40.3/10.81 = 3.72803 N = 52.2/ 14.007 = 3.7267 H = 7.5/1.008 = 7.44 then you have to divide by smallest so B = 1 N = 1 H = 2 the Empirical formula is BNH2 The freezing point depression is 5.48 - 1.30 = 4.18°C The mass compound in 1000g benzene = 3.301*1000/50 = 66.02g This produces depression of 4.18°C/mol 1 mol will produce depression of 5.12°C/mol The Molar mass compound is 5.12/4.18*66.02 = 80.867g/mol._**(A/n: I found this question and answer ONLINE so I have NOOOO idea what it says, I'm in Biology the only Chemistry I took was Phy Chem. so yeahhhh lol ^-^ if anyone knows what the heck this question asks and knows the correct answer –if this isn't it- feel free to leave a comment and I can go back and correct it. Hehe)**_ the teacher stared at Roxas as did everyone in the class. He did all of that without a calculator or paper.

"Roxas…"

Roxas looked around the room with a questioning look on his face, "What did I do? Did I answer it wrong?"

"No, you answered it correctly. Perfectly. You didn't even stutter."

"I remember you teaching this to us on the first day."

"That was eight months ago… and the math you did all in your head?"

"Yeah…" Roxas was still confused as to what was going on.

"That is remarkable." That was the end of the conversation…

At least…

That's what Roxas thought.

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_Heyyyyyy so I know this is like really stupid and short but ive been really busy and I hope to upload more this week considering I have break so just stay with me okay? ^-^_

_Thanks _

_I love youuuuuuuuuuuu3_


	9. The voice come out to play in the dark

After class Roxas informed Axel they had free block this period. "Free block is like another lunch or a longer break. The kids in lower classes get study hall but since we're in higher classes and we're both seniors we get free block,"

"That makes sense, but why are we going to the top floor?" Axel asked walking up the fifth and final stair case of the school up to the very abandoned floor that no one went to,

"I like to come up here and get away from everyone and everything. No one comes up here since on the fourth floor is where the schools lounge is."

"Oh."

Roxas led Axel all the way down the long old hallway and held open and old door that looked like it was about to snap off its hinges any minute. Inside the door was a short hall way and another staircase, which confused the redhead. "I thought there were only five floors?"

"It appears that way, but there's a hidden sixth floor. I found it my second day of school while hiding from people.

"This is creepy in an exciting kind of way." Axel said with a small laugh as he climbed the stone steps, "it looks as though no one has come here in decades,"

"Well this school was built back in the 1700's it used to be a house and then it was turned into a school. So I would assume this is a secret staircase that the principal doesn't even know about. This floor hasn't even seen human life other than me and my brothers plus Zexion of course since the people that lived here died. In fact, the parents of the children didn't even know this stair case existed. They had ten children living here. The parents rarely came up here."

"How do you know all of this? I'm starting to believe you were one of the children you know freakishly too much about this house or school rather."

Roxas smiled but didn't answer him instead he opened the final door to reveal six teens sitting down. "Did you guys tell them the history?" Roxas asked his older brother. The three teens smiled and nodded. "Did they get freaked out?"

"Oh yeah."

"Major freaked."

"Big time."

The three teens answered with a sinister smile.

"Did they say they're starting to believe you were one of the kids who lived here?"

"Yup."

"Where would be the fun if he didn't?"

"Of course he did."

Roxas laughed. Axel and his band mates got scared and nervous. They started towards the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't know your way around you'll get lost oh and Axel I think I forgot to tell you, they say the children and their parents' ghost still haunt this very floor, this very room trying to avenge their murders."

"M... murders?"

"Oh yeah that's another thing I forgot to tell you. The parents of the children were murdered here and the children were killed too, one managed to escape, but only for a few minutes. He was found in this room and killed. I wouldn't run off alone, at least not until you know your way around."

"A… are you… ghosts?" Demyx asked. "Are you going to kill us?" Zexion seemed to falter at seeing the blonde boy start to cry,

"C… can you just tell me what's going on here Roxy?"

Roxas laughed at the scared tone in Axel's voice. "Calm down Ax. I didn't mean to scare ya. No we're not ghosts, I know all of this because I found that kids journal up here. It was covered in blood but it was dry and the journal was neat looking so I started to read it when I showed it to Cloud he said we should leave it here so we wouldn't disturb their ghosts, if they really are ghosts."

"So you just wanted to scare us?"

"Pretty much I'm sorry Dem; I didn't mean to make you cry." Roxas sounded sincere, he really was sorry.

"It's okay." Demyx smiled brightly, wiping the tears that he had shed a moment ago.

"So, do they know who murdered the family?"

"No, unfortunately. He had gotten away before the police caught him."

"That's awful."

"Yea."

"So what do you guys usually do up here?" Axel asked looking around a rather large room for a room that was hidden.

"Well, we usually just sit here listen to music read or write, or do homework." Roxas answered with a small smile.

"Well, how about we just talk?" Cloud asked,

"Sounds good to me." Everyone answered.

"So, Axel, how are your classes so far?"

"So far the teachers are scary."

"Had Mr. Even huh?"

"Yea… how did you…"

"Vexen is a really mean teacher but once he's outside the classroom he's pretty nice. He's a family friend of our parents, in fact he's related to our mom." Cloud answered.

"Really?" Axel asked surprised.

"Yea, he's her brother." Sora said with a smile.

"What's your mom like?" Leon asked Cloud.

"Oh she's beautiful. She's kind and loving, she has a beautiful voice and she can sing wonderfully, she sometimes sings us to sleep still, mostly me and Sora though, Cloud says he's too old. Her cooking is to die for and she can do anything she sets her mind to. She's really smart. She's a teacher too, she teaches English. She's not here today though," Roxas seemed to really love his mother and something about that last sentence darkened Roxas' face.

"Is she sick?"

"No, she left home a few days ago. All of her stuff is gone. We don't know if she's ever coming home." Sora said sadly.

Roxas and Sora looked as if they were about to cry. Axel pulled Roxas onto his lap and hugged him as Riku did the same with Sora. They stayed like that for the rest of the time they were in there. When the bell rang Axel asked Riku what class he had.

"Uh… whatever Sora has…"

"You have the same class as him? Cool."

"I share all my classes with him."

"Cool, me and Roxy do too."

Roxas and Sora were talking when the door slammed shut and the lights went out.

Everyone in the room started to scream.

"_Heeelllppp meeeeee"_ a voice said, it sounded far away and thin.

"Who… who said that?" Roxas asked grabbing his twins hand tightly. Sora gave his hand a light squeeze as if to say 'don't worry I'm here.'

"_Help me."_

"Tell us who you are so we can help." Cloud said, taking charge of the situation.

"_My journal…. Read it… help us."_

"Journal..? Is it possible..?"

"No, it can't be..."

"But…"

"_Help."_

The lights were turned back on and on the wall was red lettering that read 'help'

"What's going on?"

"That's never happened before Cloud."

"I know..."

"Can… can we just go before it happens again?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The eight teens walked out of the room and rushed to class. When Axel, Roxas, Sora, and

Riku arrived to class, literally, the moment their butts hit their chairs the bell rang. The teacher shot them an evil glare.

"You were lucky." Was all the blonde teacher said as he went to the board and wrote their assignment on the board. "Now, you will work in a group of four and you have to choose something about the history of this school, as many of you know it's been around a while. No one knows who lived here but it used to be a house. I'm too tired to teach you little fuckers so entertain me. It's due in three weeks." The teacher walked to his desk and sat down, placing his feet on the desk.

"What the…"

"Don't ask." Roxas and Sora said getting out a notebook and pen.

"So do you two wanna work with us?" Roxas asked, looking at Axel hopeful.

"Of course."

"Good, so what should we do our report on?"

Before any of them got a chance to brainstorm ideas the blonde teacher jumped up.

"OH! And you have to act it out too."

Roxas rolled his eyes at the teachers behavior and turned back to face Sora and Axel.

"How about we use the journal as something? But something before the murders." Axel suggested.

"That could work, but we have to research in the library too. They have newspapers and journal things in there."

"Okay, but are you sure you want to do that? I mean, considering what happened in the room earlier?"

"Yeah. It's fine. Right?"

"Yeah."  
The rest of class Roxas explained to Riku and Axel what was in the journal more in depth than in the room. From the day they moved in to that day they were murdered. When the bell rang the four teens walked to gym.

"Hey Roxy, hey Sora." Sora and Roxas turned to look at the man who called their names.

"Uncle Ven!" Roxas ran up the rather young looking blonde and hugged him, Sora followed suit and hugged their 'uncle'.

"Who are these young men?"

"These are our friends, Axel and Riku." Sora said letting go of his uncle.

"Uncle Ven, why are you here?"

"I'm the new gym teacher; your old one had a rather… unfortunate accident. He's fine but he resigned from this school. He said it was… haunted. Well anyway boys, I have to go. I've got a class to teach. I hope to see you later." With that Ven walked away.

Axel looked at Roxas, "That was your uncle?"

"You seem surprised, I did show you a picture, you knew his face."

"Yeah. But the way he looks just like you is creepy! He looks so young!"

"Well, he is only a few years older than Sora and I, he's only 28. My parents were young and had Cloud out of wedlock."

"So they had you when they were… 19?"

"My mom was 19 my dad was 20."

"That's weird."

The rest of the walk to the gym was in silence. Once in there they walked into the actual gym and waited for further instructions. When Ventus walked out to the gym he introduced himself and said they'd be playing dodge ball. "So get changed and hurry up!"

The gym class went by rather fast, much to Roxas' appreciation. Actually the whole school day went by fast, it didn't surprise him that no one wanted to go back to the room during lunch, they all agreed to go there tomorrow though. When the final bell rang Axel looked at Roxas and noticed he looked distance. "Hey Rox, what's up?"

"Hmm? Oh Axel. You scared me, nothing's wrong." Roxas lied, he just couldn't shake the feeling something was off. He felt something bad was going to happen. He tried to shake it off but it didn't work. "How are you getting home?" Roxas asked walking out of the school to the waiting area of the schools parking lot.

"I actually don't know." Just as he finished his sentence a limo pulled into the parking lot and everyone stared at it. "No he didn't. No, no, no!" Axel turned and saw Leon Demyx and Riku in just as much shock as he was. The limo stopped in front of Axel and Axel sighed, the window was rolled down and none other than Frank was sitting in the front.

"Kyle" their manager, "wanted me to pick you up. He said Roxas and them can come too."

"Roxy do you want to come with us?"

Roxas looked at Cloud who shrugged and nodded. Zexion and Sora seemed to agree too so Roxas said, "Sure, why not."

Axel allowed everyone to go in front of him and Roxas, when he was sure everyone was looking he grabbed Roxas' hand with a smile, kissed his cheek and let him get in the limo before him. Roxas couldn't believe it, this was the first time someone hadn't yelled 'fag' at him before he left the school grounds.

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_Don't worry I am not derailing from the story, this will have more to do with the story as the chapters go on so if it doesn't make sense or you don't like it it's okay to tell me but just don't stop reading okay? I got as lot of feedback from my friends for this chapter and they liked it so I figured to leave it instead of start a new story._

_Thanks everyone_

_Yours truly,_

_Alexis._

**Axel: even I got scared, I thought Roxas was like a ghost or something and wanted to kill me. I never get scared.**

**Roxas: sure you don't.**

**Axel: hey!**

**Roxas: sorry love but it's true.**

**Axel: damn brat,**

**Alexis: hey, hey, hey, watch the language! There may be a child reading this!**

**Axel: sorry kiddies.**

_**Yeahhhh, he's saying sorry but he's pouting and has his arms crossed while standing in a corner.**_

**Riku: I thought Zexion and Roxas were the emo ones Ax?**

**Axel: shut up Riku *Mad face -.-***


	10. Trouble in Paradise?

"So how was your day Roxy?" Cloud asked in the limo on the way to the hotel Axel is staying in.

"It was good for a change. So Cloud are you taking Tifa to the school dance again?"

"Wait, I thought you and your brothers were gay?"

"We are, but Sora and Cloud aren't open about it so they bring girls to the school events or don't go."

"Oh." Leon looked out the window and Riku looked down.

"Actually I was thinking of going stag this time." Cloud said.

"Same here." Sora said with a smile, innocently and maybe unconsciously he moved closer to Riku who looked up in surprise.

"Maybe we could all go together as friends, y'know? As a group?" Leon suggested.

Cloud nodded and smiled at the brunette, "Sounds like a plan." Leon smiled and looked back out the window, when they arrived at the hotel they exited the limo and went to the penthouse suite. (A/n: Roxas Cloud Sora and Zexion have never been to the penthouse suite, Leon Demyx Riku and Axel always went to the Strife's house.)

"Whoa." The four males said looking at the bands suite.

"This is amazing." Roxas said in awe.

"Yea I've never seen anything like this." Sora agreed with his twin.

Cloud looked at Leon, "You wanna show me around?" Cloud subconsciously batted his eye lashes and smiled a cute smile.

Leon blushed but hid it and nodded. As they left the slowly took each other's hand. Roxas smiled at his older brother.

However, Demyx had a different approach. He jumped on Zexion's, who is smaller than him, back and said "Lemme show you around!" without waiting for an answer he jumped of the smaller teens back and grabbed his hand and started dragging him a different way that Cloud and Leon. Sora and Roxas laughed.

"Hey Sora, you want a tour?"

"Sure Riku."

"Come on, follow me." Axel whispered in Roxas ear. Roxas looked to his right and saw Axel motioning for him to follow. Roxas smiled and walked toward the redhead.

After everyone got a tour they were all sitting comfortably in Axel's room watching TV on the big screen TV. Axel and Roxas were on the bed, Roxas was on his back while Axel lay on his stomach an arm draped around Roxas. Sora and Riku were lying on the sofa, both of them were on their sides, Riku was up against the backrest his head on Sora's shoulder and his arm draped around him. Demyx and Zexion were on the armchair, Zexion was sitting across the blonde's lap while the blonde had his arms protectively wrapped around him, Leon and Cloud were on the window seat but they weren't holding each other, Leon's back was against one of the walls while Cloud's back was against the other, instead of holding each other they were holding a pillow, both of them looked miserable and a sad tone filtered around the room and the tension could be felt. Roxas looked over and noticed his older brother had tears brimming his eyes threatening to fall.

"Cloud can I talk to you?" Cloud looked over and put a fake smile on.

"Sure kiddo."

Cloud got up, placing the pillow on the window seat and looked at Leon one more time before leaving the room. Roxas looked sadly at Axel and whispered he'd be right back, as he got up he grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him out to the hallway, literally dragged him on his back.

"What happened with you and Leon?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing." Cloud turned to go back in the room but luckily Sora caught on and blocked the door. "Look I don't want to talk about it so if you just called me out here to ask me that then let me go back in."

"No, Cloud please tell us."

"Please?" Sora asked looking at Roxas they nodded and started repeating 'Please' together until Cloud gave in

"ALRIGHT! Jesus Christ just shut up! We got in an argument because he wanted to know why I wouldn't tell people I was gay and so I told him I didn't want to be bullied and he said you mean you don't want to lose your popularity and then he said did you ever think that maybe since you're so popular people might stop bullying your younger brother because he's gay if you just came out and told everyone and then he said what kind of brother are you so I got mad and said don't you ever accuse me of being a bad brother I'd walk across broken glass and walk through fire for those kids I love them with my life because they're my little brothers and he said well act like it and so I slapped him which resulted in him slapping me which resulted in us punching each other which resulted in this," Cloud turned his face to reveal a big bruise on his cheek.

"Oh my God!" Sora said shocked. Roxas however didn't say anything; he walked into the room and tried to see if Leon had a bruise on his face. Leon felt eyes on him so he turned around which gave Roxas a full view of his face, no bruise was there. Roxas walked up to him and punched him in the face. It happened so fast no one knew it was happening. First Leon was towering over Roxas then Roxas was on his chest punching the older and stronger male. Axel rushed over and lifted Roxas off Leon and held him close to his chest.

"Roxy! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Riku turned on the lights and Sora and Cloud ran in, everyone noticed the bruise on Cloud's cheek, "That's what you get for bruising my brother you son of a bitch!" Roxas was struggling to get out of Axel's grip. Cloud looked at Leon; he rushed over and knelt next to him.

"Roxas what did you do!"

"Exactly what you would have done if it was me and Axel or Sora and Riku!" Roxas said.

"Leon, are you ok?" Cloud asked looking at Leon's bloody face.

"I'm fine. Help me up?" Cloud stood up right and held an outstretched hand to Leon. Leon grabbed it and stood up. "Cloud, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry I started it, I slapped you first,"

"But I put my hands back on you. I know better," Cloud looked up and smiled. Leon leaned in and closed the gap between his and Cloud's lips, Cloud's eyes fluttered shut just as their lips touched. Axel loosened his grip on Roxas but didn't let go, Roxas turned around in his arms and looked at Axel.

"Can I ask you something Roxy?"

"Sure." Blue eyes looked hopefully at green eyes.

"Will you be my boy friend?"

Roxas nodded happily and smiled. Axel leaned in and kissed Roxas. Sparks flew and Roxas couldn't have been happier.

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_Sorry this is late and it may seemed rushed but I have been working hard in school so now my grades are actually high now and I'm happy and basically being treated like a princess (not really lol) so I finally have down time but at the same time CAPT is going on and will be until Thursday but after that I most likely (hopefully) have my laptop back by then and hopefully the updates will be faster. I am also trying to get to the dance because after that things'll hopefully pick up._


	11. A night with the stars

The next day everyone was buzzing with excitement about the dance. Roxas sighed when the representative for the Junior and Senior class came up to Roxas, he knew what she wanted, she wanted him to plan the dance and be on the committee, that was the only time someone really talked to him, "Roxas! We need you to plan the dance! You're the only one who does a good job!"

"Whatever." Roxas looked away and shut his locker. "When is the first meeting?"

"Well, you're the only member so far, I can't do it because I'm, not going to be able to stay after. So you have to pick the dates and where you meet. You also need to get people on the committee or there will be no dance!"

"But people don't even talk to me!"

"You only need like five or six people! Ask your brothers, Zexion, and your new friends! And if you need more I'm sure Cloud and Sora will be happy to get people. I have to go." The girl hurried down the hall just as people were starting to walk into the hallways. The minute Roxas caught sight of his friends he ran up to them.

"I need your help!" Roxas paused and smiled at Axel "Hi Axel."

"Calm down Rox. What do you need our help with?" Cloud asked looking at him with a puzzled look.

"The representative put me in charge of the schools dance and no one else but me is on the committee! Please! I need your help!"

"Alright, Rox, calm down, of course we'll help. When and where are the meetings?"

"The first one is today after school and it's in the library."

"Alright, we'll be there."

"Thank you guys so much! You're life savers!" Roxas said with a smile. Cloud and Sora couldn't help but notice that its one of the first times Roxas has actually smiled in school. In fact, he's been smiling much more ever since they met Leon, Riku, Demyx, and Axel.

Even though the name calling and insults haven't stopped, the abuse has. And with Axel around people have stopped a bit, he now had Axel to protect him, and they shared every class together, which was even better. After school everyone met in the library and Roxas explained what the past dances were like.

"So at the past dances we had a DJ but this year Mr. Isa asked HEArtS and I to perform so I guess, we'll perform and then just hook an iPod up and let it play for the remander of the time." Roxas said. Everyone nodded. "So are we going to have a theme? Or just have it casual like last year?" Roxas asked, directing the question mostly towards Sora Cloud and Zexion.

"Well last year sucked," Cloud said,

"Yea, almost no one showed." Sora said

"We spent so much money last year on the DJ and everything too." Zexion said

"I think it would be best to have a theme," Cloud said

"Yea, the people that did show up, dressed like bums, and all the colors were wacked, it sucked last year." Sora said.

"Okay, so what theme should we use? It can't be something extravagant because then prom would suck…" Roxas said writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Hmmm, how about Music night?"

"No, too… expected."

"Yea, I mean, you guys are here and everyone knows you're performing, it seems just a bit too obvious." Roxas said, "Sorry."

"Nah it's cool, you guys are right." Axel said with a smile. "Hmm…"

"Wait, Rox, they may be on to something, though it's true Music Night is expected, what about A Night in the Stars?"

"Woah."

"That actually seems like a good idea!"

For the rest of the afternoon they searched for decorations and posters and other things they needed to make this dance happen, some stayed at the school on Zexion's laptop while the others went from store to store looking for decortations, although they didn't know their budget they found a lot of things that they could use, and luckily a lot of the things were cheap and affordable. When they noticed it was five they decided to go home and get ready for school in the morning and finish their homework.

"So Cloud did you guys find anything for the dance?" Roxas asked once they were home. Roxas and Cloud sat on the couch in front of the window and Sora sat on the recliner next to the couch.

"Yea, Zexion saved the websites on his computer so we can re-visit them with everyone, we'll probably continue tomorrow at free period okay?" Roxas and Sora nodded. "What about you guys? Did you see anything in the stores you think we could use?"

"Yea, we wrote down the stores right here." Sora said handing Cloud a piece of paper with at least 40 stores written down.

"I think this dance is going to be better than prom!" Cloud said with a smile.

"Well, we don't want that." Roxas said with a small laugh, "Besides, I'll probably be on that committee too, I'll probably be the one in charge, like always, so I can make this prom the best prom this school has every seen."

"Just like this dance?"

"Just like this dance."

"Rox, I'm so proud of you! You've come a long way since the beginning of the year, you've really stepped up." Cloud said as he ruffled Roxas' hair.

Roxas smiled and looked out the window watching birds fly past. He suddenly found himself wondering where their father was. "Hey where's dad?"

Cloud shrugged and Sora mumbled, "Beats me."

Roxas stood up, shrugged, and walked to the kitchen. As he was pouring himself some orange juice there was a knock on the back door. He put the juice back and picked up his glass on his way to the door. He opened it and smiled at the person. "Hey, you're…"

"Now is not the time Roxas. Where is your father?" the man asked pushing Roxas out of the way. "He's in trouble." The glass dropped out of Roxas' hands and splattered all over the floor.


	12. Weaker

_**Please read the bottom thing like I had you do on High School.**_

"Roxas?" Cloud called into the kitchen after hearing the glass break. When Roxas didn't answer Cloud and Sora walked in, only to stand in the doorway shocked at who was standing in their kitchen.

"Aunt Aqua… what are you doing here?"

"I need to see your father."

"He's not here."

"I thought so. Vanitas he's not here!" Aqua said turning around.

Sora looked confused until he noticed the black head dude standing behind his Aunt Aqua. Then he noticed it wasn't his aunt that Roxas was shocked at seeing, it was Vanitas.

"Aunt Aqua, what's going on?" Cloud asked, trying to get some answers.

"Your mother is dead." Roxas' eyes went wide and tears filled them, Sora looked as if he was going to pass out. Cloud rushed over to Roxas and held him in his arms just as he started to sob. Sora, after seeing his brother cry, rushed over and held him as well.

"What happened to her?" Cloud asked, looking up at his aunt with watery eyes.

"I think it's best if you just wait to find that out."

"Please, just tell us now."

"I'm sorry." Their aunt, who obviously wasn't sorry, walked out of the back door Vanitas following.

Roxas cried harder, he knew his aunt wasn't sorry, the tone of her voice and the look on her face showed otherwise. Sora couldn't hold it in anymore, he started to cry. The only one in the room who wasn't crying at the moment was Cloud; he knew he had to be strong for his brothers. Roxas was the first to recover as best they could. Knowing they'd never see their mother again was something none of them could deal with, Roxas wiped his face, cringing when he went to roughly over the tender skin. He stood up on wiggly legs and helped Sora up. When Sora was on his feet Roxas hugged him tightly. After a few moments Roxas let go and rushed up stairs. Sora and Cloud heard the door slam shut and assumed he locked himself up there to cry in private. Sora looked at Cloud with tears still falling from his eyes. "Where's dad?"

"I don't know kiddo." Cloud gathered Sora in a hug and kissed the top of his head. "I really don't know kiddo." Clouds cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hey Cloud, it's Leon." _Leon's voice traveled through the speaker.

"Hey Leon. What's wrong?"

"_Is everything okay over there? Axel got a call from Roxas and heard crying before the line went dead." _Leon sighed a little, _"As you can probably guess Axel is worrying and expecting the absolute worst."_

"Actually I'm glad you called, we need you Riku Axel and Demyx to come over, we'll explain when you get here, just… hurry please."

"_We'll be right there Cloud, don't worry."_ The two hung up their phones.

Sora looked at Cloud. "Riku's on his way Sor, is that okay?" Sora nodded and walked into the living room sitting on the couch just looking out the window as Cloud went upstairs to get Roxas. The skies had darkened and rain had started to pour from the sky. Cloud and Roxas returned downstairs and Roxas sat next to Sora, Cloud did his best to fit on the couch and put his arms around his younger brothers. Zexion let himself in using the key they had given him; he rushed into the living room and hugged them.

"I am so sorry guys." Zexion said, tears running down his face. Zexion was really close to their mother, she was like a second mother to him, the four boys had been friends since diapers, he grew up with their mom, and suddenly, she was gone, it was like he lost a mother too. The four boys squished to fit onto the couch, Sora and Roxas in the middle, Zexion on the end next to Roxas and Cloud was on the other end next to Sora. They stayed like that until there was a knock at the door; Zexion got up and said he'd get it. As he stood up, removing his arms from Roxas, Roxas slid closer to Sora who put his arms around him. Zexion led the four boys into the living room, where they noticed that Sora and Roxas were a wreck.

"Oh my God!" Axel rushed over to Roxas and hugged him tightly, Riku looked at Sora and without saying anything he hurried to put his arms around the boy.

"What happened Cloud?" Riku asked.

"We just found out that our mother she… she… she's dead." Cloud struggled with the last part "We don't know how or if she was killed all our aunt did was tell us she was dead." Cloud looked down and tried to control his emotions trying to remain strong for his brothers.

"Um, Axel, Riku, why don't you take the twins upstairs, it's been a long day and they seem exhausted, um, Demyx, take Zexion… somewhere, and Cloud show me where your bedroom is ok?" Leon asked trying to separate everyone so he could talk to Cloud alone. Cloud nodded and stood up, his head remained down as he walked up the steps to the last floor (A/N: Idk if I specified how many floors in the house there were so I'm making it three, Roxas and Sora have the second floor to themselves and Cloud had the entire upstairs to himself except when Zexion stayed over who slept in the second bedroom up there. Btw, that doesn't include the attic and basement, those make five floors ^-^) Zexion and Demyx also went to the third floor and Sora and Roxas went to their rooms. In Roxas' room he laid on his bed and collapsed in a fit of sobs. Axel climbed in next to him and hugged him tightly; he wiped away the tears as best he could and kissed him on the forehead.

"Roxy, I'm not going to lie to you and say everything will be okay because it won't. You lost a parent but things will get better, and I will help you. I'll stick by your side as long as you allow me to. Things will be sucky for a while but I promise in time everything will get better." Roxas nodded and laid his head on Axel's chest and closed his eyes. Axel hugged him and shut his eyes as well, soon they were both asleep.

In with Riku and Sora things were going a bit better,

"Sor, you lost a parent, I understand but everything will be fine. I promise." Riku kissed Sora, who kissed back. "I will stay by your side ok?" Sora nodded and kissed Riku again, climbing on top of him, straddling him. Sora unbuttoned Riku's pants and tried to take off the sweater he was wearing, Riku grabbed his wrists softly. "Sor, this isn't right. You know it. You're just really valuable right now ok? Just wait till you have a clear head. It's not that I don't want to, but I don't think you're thinking right now." Sora sighed but nodded he still laid on top of Riku but this time he fell asleep. Riku smiled and fixed his pants before cuddling up to Sora.

In with Zexion and Demyx things were peaceful, quiet, and warm. Although Zexion was upset, neither of them had to say anything. They were comfortable enough with each other to just lie together and cuddle without any words. Demyx still comforted Zexion, just by being there he was comforting him, Zexion, the shortest, laid his head on Demyx's built chest and wrapped his arms around him, Demyx felt the tears soak through his shirt. He smiled and lifted Zexion's face so he was looking at Zexion's face; he softly wiped away the tears with his thumb and kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his lips, and his eye lids. Zexion smiled and kissed Demyx on the mouth. "I love you." Demyx whispered as they pulled away. Zexion smiled.

"I love you too Dem."

In the room across the hall Cloud was in hysterics, but he had his head buried in his pillows so he didn't make too much noise. Leon had tears running down his face just from seeing the man he loved cry. He rubbed circles on Clouds back trying to comfort him. "Cloud, were you trying to keep in your tears?" He saw Cloud nodded. "Why Cloud?"

Cloud looked up from his pillow and at Leon, "I can't let them know I'm weak! They need me to be strong. I can't cry or they'll cry. They'll realize their older brother isn't as strong as they thought he was. I just can't bear but see them cry Leon, I know, if I cried in front of them they'd cry more. I can't see that,"

"Cloud, I understand wanting to be strong and not wanting to see your brothers cry, trust me I do, but if you were to cry in front of them the only thing they'd realize is you're human and you're upset! I mean you just lost your mother! You'd have to hate your mother not to cry and be sad she's gone, that or not have known her well enough but from what your brothers said at lunch she was a wonderful person and she was very beautiful. I'm not saying be weak, I'm saying, show your feelings, it'll help heal you and your brothers."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me Cloud." Leon hugged Cloud tight. They laid on Clouds bed and cuddled and talked until they fell asleep, tomorrow would be a long day.

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_Hey, it's Alexis and this is the much delayed chapter of Firework. I am trying to update my top three stories every week and it'll be every Wed-Fri. :) so my birthday is next week on Thursday so if my story isn't update then I'll try for early Friday, or try and update earlier in the week so maybe I'll start Monday. Not sure lol but I don't like keeping people waiting and I think this sounds reasonable. _

_The three stories will be:_

_**Firework **_

_High School_

_And _

_Better Half._

_I'll still work on my other stories but those are the really main ones people have been commenting on but people haven't commented on Better Half for a while so I may only do one chapter of that update it and see how it goes and the following week if I don't have new comments I'll pick a different story._

_If there are any stories you'd like to see update more often, leave a comment on this story or any of the ones mentioned above or even on your favorite story saying 'this story.' :) Thanks for reading I love you3_

_.Favorite._

_~Alexis Laura._

_**If you read this the whole way through then say TEDDY BEAR! :) tehe.**_


	13. Abandoned

Firework

Chapter 13

Abandoned.

Cloud sat in his room with the twins, Zexion, Leon, Riku and Demyx. Roxas was all out of tears but the look on his face told you, if he could, tears would still be pouring out. The cops had stopped by ten times already questioning every single person in the house. Asking about their mother asking about their father if they knew what their mom was doing where their father was if they were covering for him where they were when their mother was killed if they knew how she was killed if she was suicidal or depressed. Sora and Roxas had both broke down during their interrogation which angered everyone in the house.

"Please get out!" Cloud heard Axel yell from downstairs.

"Sir calm down"

"Please just leave you have hurt this family enough! They just found out their mother is dead! Please leave them alone and until you have new news stay away!" Cloud heard the door slam shut and footsteps running up the stairs. Shortly after the door opened and Axel sat next to Roxas, holding him close.

"Thank you." Cloud said to Axel. Axel nodded. Cloud heard the phone ring and jumped out of his bed. He ran down the stairs and picked it up. "Hello?" He asked his voice shaky. He let out his breath.

"_Cloud?"_

"D… dad? Where the hell are you?"

"I'm out of town."

"What?" Cloud had to fight to lower his voice. "Why the fuck are you out of town! There are cops looking for you everywhere!"

"_I know."_

"You know! Then why the fuck aren't you here?"

"_Because I didn't do anything."_

"If you didn't fucking do anything then get your fucking ass here! You are only fucking making it worse on yourself!"

"_I can't do that Cloud."_

"I swear to God dad you fucking better! You are only hurting our family by running! Dad think of Sora and Roxas! They're fucking messes! Please dad just come home."

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone. _"One day Cloud, you'll understand. I'll call you when I think the coast is clear. Until then, tell Roxas and Sora I love them. And Cloud? I love you too. Take care of them please?"_

"Dad! Don't you dare!" Cloud heard a click as his father hung up. Cloud slammed the phone back on the station. "God dammit!" he shouted. He slid down to the floor and began to cry. Leon, who had been watching the whole time, rushed to Cloud's side and hugged him.

"It's ganna be alright Cloud. Everything will turn out okay. I promise."

"Leon, what if it's not? What if the cops keep coming around? What are we going to do! Roxas, Roxas won't be able to handle it, Sora maybe, but Roxas? No, he can't. He's fragile Leon. I hate to say it because it makes it seem like there's something wrong with him but there's not, he just can't take this. He's just too fragile Leon."

"I know Cloud, I know, but he'll get through it, I know he will. He has you and all of us. We'll help him. I promise."

"Thank you." Cloud said as he wiped away his tears.

"Anytime." Leon looked at Cloud and smiled. Cloud leaned in and kissed Leon. Leon smiled into the kiss and kissed back. It didn't last long. It was short and sweet. When they pulled away Cloud smiled the first big smiled Leon had seen him smile since they found out about their mom. "Let's get back upstairs." Cloud nodded and stood up. Leon took one of Clouds hands and gave it a small squeeze.

There was a knock on the door and the doorbell was rung. Cloud sighed and looked out the peephole. "It's more paparazzi." Cloud frowned.

Ever since the paparazzi caught wind of the band HEArtS being in the house they haven't left. Cloud sighed and made sure the door was locked and the curtains were closed. Today they just wanted to be left alone. When they got back to Cloud's room Roxas looked up and asked Cloud who was at the door and who was on the phone.

"Dad was on the phone. He knows the police are looking for him so he's hiding somewhere. I tried to get him to come home but he refused. I'm sorry Rox." Roxas shook his head, saying it wasn't Cloud's fault.

"Who was at the door?" Sora asked yawning a little.

"Paparazzi."

"Again?" Axel asked. Cloud nodded. "Do you want us to leave? The paparazzi will follow us and you guys can just have some peace and quiet." Roxas frowned.

"Whatever. If you want to leave then just leave. No one cares." Roxas stood up and walked out of the room.

"What the fuck did I do?" Axel asked bewildered.

"He thinks you want to leave him. He's feeling abandoned because our father refuses to come home and our mother is dead. It's not what you did. I mean, I know you're thinking of us and everything but I think Roxas would prefer it if you stayed." Sora said.

Axel sighed and stood up. He walked down the hallway and knocked on Roxas' door. "Sora I don't want to talk." Roxas said from the other side of the door. Axel heard the sound of sniffling.

"It's not Sora." Axel said opening the door. He walked over to the bed where the blonde laid, his head buried in a pillow.

"Well I still don't want to talk. Besides I thought you wanted to leave."

"Rox, I _don't _want to leave I just thought you'd want the paparazzi to leave so you could have some peace and quiet."

"Screw peace and quiet!" Roxas said angrily sitting up. "I don't care about peace and quiet I just don't want to be left alone Axel! And the fact you even offered to leave pisses me off."

"Rox, I understand you feel abandoned but you don't have to worry. You know I'll always come back. Even if I leave you for a few hours I'll always be there for you. I will always see you again, no matter how long we're apart for, I'll always come back."

"And what if you don't Ax?"

"I promise you Rox, I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise Rox. Not even death can make me break that promise."

Roxas smiled and hugged Axel. Axel would do whatever he could to make the blonde happy again. He would protect the blonde no matter what the consequences were. After all, protecting a cute blonde _was _number two on his list.

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_Okay so I have been feeling really crappy the past few days and I think it can show in my writing but I tried and I am just excited I got it out:) so, for those who have no idea what the whole, protecting a cute blonde thing was about I suggest you re-read chapter two.:) _

_So for those of you who remembered say Kitty in your review just because I am curious :) lol_

_Well I hope you enjoyed. Remember to Review3 thanks._

_Sincerely,_

_Alexis Laura._


End file.
